


Kinktober 2019

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Biting, Body Worship, Body decoration, Breeding, Bulges, Cervix Penetration, Coaching, Cream Pie, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Cum Swallowing, Double Penetration, Drunk Sex, Filming, First Time, Food Play, Frustration, Gen, Group Sex, Kemonomimi, Kinktober, Knotting, Lactation, Lingerie, Maid/Butler, Marking, Medical Play, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Roleplay, Sensitive bones, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Soft Vore, Somnophilia, Sounding, Stuck in a wall, Suspension, Tears, Tentacles, Threesome, Vore, Workplace, a/b/o dynamics, auralism, coiling, detachable ecto bits, fem dom, heat cycle, kinks will be tagged as they appear, micro/macro, multiple AUs, multitasking ecto, period drama, pet play???, safe vore, scent, size queen, talking kink, underwater kink, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A month of fluffy, loving smut with everyone's favorite sets of skeletonseach skeleton used will have their name and AU at the first of the chapter





	1. Index

Here is the Index to show you what kinks are in each chapter so you can skip about as you like~  
Will be updated as new chapters are added

Chapter 2: Sexual Frustration, Roleplay with secondary kinks of: phone sex  
Featuring Fellswap Red Sans

Chapter 3: Pregnancy with secondary kinks of: talking  
Featuring Undertale Papyrus

Chapter 4: Breeding, Underwater, with secondary kinks of: oviposition  
Featuring Swapfell Purple Sans

Chapter 5: Lactation with secondary kinks of: sensitive bones  
Featuring Horrortale Sans

Chapter 6: Size difference, Knotting, with secondary kinks of: cum inflation  
Featuring Swapfell Red Papyrus

Chapter 7: Cream pie, Bulges, with secondary kinks of: first time, over-stimulation, size difference  
Featuring Horrortale Papyrus

Chapter 8: Begging, Spit Roasting, with secondary kinks of : breeding  
Featuring G!Sans and G!Papyrus

Chapter 9: Food play  
Featuring HorrorSwap Papyrus

Chapter 10: Heat Cycle, Praise Kink, with secondary kinks of: begging, breeding, cum inflation  
Featuring Fell Sans

Chapter 11: Body decoration, with secondary kinks of: begging, coaching, tears, marking, biting  
Featuring Fell Papyrus

Chapter 12: Medical play  
Featuring Swapfell purple Papyrus

Chapter 13: Coiling, Cum Swallowing, Detachable Ecto Bits  
Featuring Horrorfell Sans and Swap Papyrus

Chapter 14: Crying, Pillow Princess, Vore (soft), with secondary kinks of: aftercare (not really a kink, but it's important and deserves a tag)  
Featuring Swap Sans

Chapter 15: Marking/Biting, Auralism, with secondary kinks of: knotting, scent  
Featuring Blaster Sans

Chapter 16: Somnophilia, Cervix Penetration  
Featuring Negativetale Sans

Chapter 17: Stuck in a Wall, Drunk Sex, with Secondary Kinks of: group sex, cum inflation, cum swallowing, breeding  
Featuring both brothers from Swapfell Purple, Fellswap Red, Undertale, Underfell, and Underswap, as well as a female skeleton OC named Cloister

Chapter 18: Double (or more) penetration, suspension, with secondary kinks of: pet play (??? maybe???)  
Featuring Nightmare Sans (but my version not the psycho, sorry)

Chapter 19: Body Worship, Sex Toys  
Featuring Horrorswap Sans

Chapter 20: Filming  
Featuring TVtale Sans

Chapter 21: aphrodisiacs, formal wear, with secondary kinks of: overstimulation  
Featuring Mobfell Sans

Chapter 22: Sounding, A/B/O dynamics  
Featuring Lustfell Papyrus

Chapter 23: Kemonomimi (animal ears/tail), with secondary kinks of: first time, heat cycle, knotting  
Featuring Fox! Fellswap Red Papyrus

Chapter 24: stockings  
Featuring Underlust Sans

Chapter 25: crossdressing, overstimulation, with secondary kinks of: fem dom  
Featuring Swaplust Sans

Chapter 26: size queen, sensory deprivation  
Featuring Error Sans

Chapter 27: lingerie, fangs, with secondary kinks of : vampires  
Featuring B-movietale Sans

Chapter 28: maid/butler, tentacles, with secondary kinks of: period drama  
Featuring Classic Sans

Chapter 29: micro/macro, cum inflation  
Featuring Underlust Papyrus

Chapter 30: workplace, with secondary kinks of: Bara, upskirt  
Featuring Horrorfell Sans

Chapter 31: threesome, with secondary kinks of: praise, body worship, multitasking ecto (making both parts at once)  
featuring Horrorfell Sans and Swap Papyrus

Chapter 32: multiple partners, oviposition, cum inflation, heat cycle, with secondary kinks of: first time, slight suspension, slight voyeurism  
Feautring the Bad Sans Gang (Fell, Horror, Cross, Error, Nightmare)


	2. Day 1: Fellswap Red Sans (Razzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lover away from you is quite a stifling experience...or is it?
> 
> Kinks: Sexual Frustration, Roleplay, Phone Sex

Razzy growled softly. Why did his mate have to be away from home so long?

Stars, they’d only been gone three days and already he was feeling anxious and antsy. Even before they left, he’d been denying himself and now he was lying in bed, overheated and twitchy from so much pent up need.

Of course, his mate would have helped him out before they left, but they were so stressed about this family reunion and upset because the family elders had forbidden Razzy to attend, so he hadn’t wanted to bother them. And now he was paying for it.

At least until the phone rang.

“HELLO?” if this was Undyne or Alphys he’d strangle them.

“Hey sweetheart,” Oh his soul leapt in joy. It was his mate. “I’m back in my hotel room for the night. How are you doing?”

“Stars, darling, I miss you.” He felt like an idiot for admitting it straight off but there was no room for his usual obfuscations.

“I figured you would. It’s not like you to sleep away from me for so long, even before I left,” their voice was soft and he could hear the worry and love in it. His sweet little human was too good.

“Yes, I was trying to consider your stress but…it seems that was an error in judgement.” He hated that this was what they were talking about right now, but he couldn’t really concentrate on anything else. “Can we…perhaps spend some time over the phone?”

“Of course. Let me get some things together and we can start. Do you want to play a scene or just you and me basic?” He heard the shift as they put him on speaker while they dug in their bags.

“Can we try acting like this was a phone call specifically for this? Like one of those bizarre human phone lines they advertise at night?” Razzy heard the bed shift and he was off speaker again.

“Sure. Should I start?”

“Please do,” Razzy smiled as he shyly began rubbing his fingers over his already bare pelvis. He’d been naked for a few hours now trying to get rid of the feverish feeling of too much magic.

“Welcome to Soulmates anonymous,” they purred, using a false ‘sexy’ tone that made him smile fondly. “What’s a handsome guy like you doing on a chat line?”

“Well, my lover is far away, and I just can’t satisfy myself without hearing a lovely voice. Do you like mine?” He sighed as his needy magic began pooling into form already just from their voice and his own touches.

“It’s super hot. Makes me wet just hearing you,” he heard a soft hum start up as they cooed, “I’ve got the vibe ready, if you want to make it mutual, sugar.”

“Oh I do. How much do you charge on this line, anyway?” He chuckled as he heard a muffled squeak. They must have turned the vibrator up too far without noticing again.

“First call is free, babe, but I hope you come back for more. I swear the price of admission is worth talking with me again. Just ask for Berry,” That fake voice was falling away as they were working themselves, and Razzy loved hearing it. He enjoyed roleplay far more than he’d like to admit, and each new idea had been exciting. This, though, was totally new and as he began to stroke the newly formed magenta shaft, he imagined how he expected them to look.

Yes, they were probably lying in their hotel bed on every towel in the room, just in case, nightshirt up to their chest and rubbing that vibe exactly in the right spots. Their hair was probably messy from whatever style they’d worn it in today, and their eyes were likely closed to focus on him and his words.

“Well, Berry, you’re definitely doing a fantastic job. Just imagining what you must look like is making it hard to talk…” He groaned a bit, super sensitive from holding off so long, “I’m a monster, you know. Does that make a difference?”

They gave a soft moan, and he had to stop for a moment or he would have shot off right then, “N-no, sugar, of course not. Sexy man like you, you’d blow anyone out of the water, human or monster. Ooh, but you’re making me hot thinking about what you could be now. Any hints?”

“Well, I am rather bare bones, if you get my drift,” he smirked and started stroking again, loving the quick breathing he could hear on the other end of the phone.

“A skeleton? Oooh, and you didn’t even know Halloween is my favorite holiday. It must be fate,” There was a small giggle, and Razzy actually started to relax back into his own body.

“How wet are you now, Berry?” he asked, trying not to let his voice break, “Because I’m leaking already.”

“Oh, darling, it’s a lake here,” he knew that was closer to true than not, knowing his partner as he did, “I’m gonna…mn, I’m getting close, too.”

He purred, unable to stop at this point, “Just a little more, then. Stars, it’s hard to be lonely with you on the line. I wish I could hold you.”

“C-can we break scene? Razzy, I need you,” they begged into the phone, and he couldn’t stop himself from peaking all over himself.

“Y-yes, darling, I’m here. Stars, I needed you, too,” He panted as he lay there, listening to them hit their high, too. “You’re so good to me, love. Thank you for this, really; I couldn’t function without you…”

“Razzy…” they murmured, exhausted from their orgasm.

“I know,” he gave a sigh, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

After a few moments of recovery, they could talk about their days like normal, and laugh bashfully as they both cleaned up after their phone romp. But it was good, and it felt good to know even distance couldn’t truly keep them apart.


	3. Day 2: Undertale Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipating a joyous event can make things more heated in the bedroom.
> 
> Kinks: pregnancy and talking

Papyrus hadn’t ever been a fan of sleeping, but…well, things were much different now that he had a mate.

Not only a mate, he reminded himself with a flutter of his soul and a pang in his pelvis, but a baby on the way as well.

He hadn’t expected the fact that his mate was pregnant to be so…well, sexy. Yes, they were amazingly attractive, and utterly wonderful in every other way, but once he found out they’d created a new life together, something had…shifted.

And oh, what a lovely shift it was. When his mate was needy, he was more than happy to satisfy them, and when they slept, he could hold them for hours without them needing space or anything else.

But right now, they were angry, but it was quickly shifting into tears. Someone had been rude to them about being his mate. And while not only Papyrus, but all their friends, had been there and quickly defended them, it still had stuck with them all the way to now.

And it was shifting to tears. “And why would it be wrong? You’re a beautiful person, inside and out, and I love you and I’m sorry for yelling and I just…just…!” They sobbed and quickly clung to his sturdy frame as they were guided to the bed. “Please have sex with me so I don’t feel so fat and ugly.”

Ah, that was something he’d heard several times already, even though they’d barely crossed into the second trimester. “OF COURSE, DARLING.”

“Inside voice?” they asked, and he quickly amended his volume. They were very sensitive to sounds when they were highly stressed, after all.

“Whatever you wish. The Great Papyrus would do anything for his sweetheart!” He almost purred as he carefully helped them out of their clothes. “And just so you know, I find your figure incredibly delicious as always, maybe more.”

“You aren’t just saying that?” They asked, looking desperate and vulnerable. That helped his magic flow even better.

“No! I abhor liars, and you know that,” He nuzzled his teeth against their cheek in a skeletal kiss, “Which is one reason why I will always love you; you tell me the truth, always, and you see exactly who I am even when others misunderstand.”

They whine softly when he shucks his pants and they can see how excited he truly is about them, “Papy, don’t tease me. I’m aching I’m so open…”

“Hmmhmm,” he giggled, elated, “I didn’t intend to tease, but if you’re going to say such cute things, I might do so more often!”

“Papyrus!” they squeaked but cooed when he began to softly run his fingers around their opening.

“Dear, even as eager as you are, it doesn’t hurt to prepare a bit.” He loved when they let him touch them so deeply, just lying prone and utterly happy to do so. Plus, that loving, starry look in their eyes didn’t hurt either. He’d never felt like more of a hero than when they looked at him like that.

So there he was, opening up his pregnant mate and murmuring to them as he did, talking like he knew they liked him to, “Do you know how beautiful you are? Most likely not, at least not yet! I’m so proud of you for carrying our baby, and as it grows, you just get more attractive. Your lovely chest is more ample, your figure is stunning and always changing, surprising me in the best ways, and I adore the way you seem to shine when you’re content now. It’s heavenly!”

They blushed and smiled, looking away with a smile. “Now that you’re more relaxed, let’s get some more magic in you. I am completely convinced this is helping them be strong, our little babybones~” He leaned down and nuzzled their belly, giving his baby a kiss as well before sliding himself into his mate.

They squirmed, already warm and panting, “Hurry! I want more of you…”

“Patience is a virtue, darling! But I do understand and, sadly, patience is not something I have much of right now either.” No, not when he could just imagine flooding their body with his magic. That was something that left him tingling and he couldn’t help being a little too fast. But they didn’t seem to mind, groaning and gasping his name.

“Y-you’re just…too sweet, dear!” Papyrus made the effort to keep talking, even as the coil started tightening inside him, “When…when you’re just so trusting, a-and….stars, so good….Darling I…” He can’t keep it up, and quickly just dissolves into whimpers and moans before he releases into them.

They twitch and squeeze around him, and soon enough, they rub his leg with their foot as he’s held in place, “Papy?”

“I’m alright!” He grins, just a little dizzy from how intense that was, “No worries, darling.”

They smile back, then ask, “And there’ll be a round 2, right?”

“Absolutely!” He could very well go all night if they so desired. Because after all, they were having his baby, and there was no way he could deny someone so sexy as to do that.


	4. Day 3: Swapfell Purple Sans (Grape)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A merman's got some things he needs and with a mate like his, Grape's pretty lucky.
> 
> Kinks: underwater, breeding, oviposition

They couldn’t help themselves.

Over the side they went and dove into the sea below, instantly wrapped in the arms of their skeletal lover.

“My cutie came to me this time!” He giggled as he brought them back to the surface. “Welcome back. Did you think about what I said?”

“Mmhm,” they blushed a little out of breath from the dive from their houseboat’s upper level. “I’m ready. Let’s make babies.”

His purple magic coating his cheekbones, Grape purred and nuzzled and kissed them, “OH stars, thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best day of my life! Even better than being named a sentry!”

They giggled, and he headed toward the secret beach they’d been rendezvousing at. It was only accessible from the water and through a cave under the surface. That made it private, and safe for the two of you, and the perfect place to start your family.

Grape gently slid them to a safe rest in the sand, clawed hands removing their swim bottoms easily as he babbled, “Oh darling, this is going to be so fun! I promise to make it feel good the whole time, and oh you’re going to look so cute all full of my eggs. Our eggs! Oh I’m going to breed you so well, we’ll have a whole school of our own!”

His eagerness came with a bright smile, his mouthful of fangs glittering in the light of the sun filtering down to the beach. He’d never use those on his sweet human, though. Oh no, they were not for chewing on, they were for kissing and hugging and filling with all his magic so they could carry their babies.

It was common knowledge among mers that if you took a human mate, they had to be prepared before the two of you could have offspring, and Grape had made sure they were VERY prepared, with extensive sexy times that satisfied his already high libido and made them so soft and weak from the effort in his arms. The aftercare was some of the most fun of it all, though, getting to hold them in the warm shallows and cuddle, feeling them either drift off to sleep or slowly regain energy enough to return the embrace. The little barracuda was elated to spend any time he could with his mate before they had to return to the land and leave him very much lonely again. He wished he could just spirit them off to his home but…no. They had their life on land still and weren’t ready to bid it farewell permanently.

But this was a big step towards that. Once they’d carried a clutch of eggs, their body would be changed permanently into something more magical. They wouldn’t age nearly as fast, would be more agile in the water, and would be able to see clearly beneath it without pain of salt in their eyes. Grape was so very glad they were okay with that.

Carefully, he lined up his member with their entrance, gazing at them adoringly as his tail carefully curled around one of their legs, “We’re going to make a beautiful family together. And they aren’t going to have to be sad like I was because they’ll have us both.”

They nodded, turning their head to kiss his wrist beside it, and Grape nuzzled them as he slid inside. Hot and slick as always, wonderfully soft around him as his magic seeped out and relaxed their muscles till he was deep inside and slipping past that last barrier.

They gasp and shuddered, not used to him using any special magic, but they were smiling and encouraging him to go on. “Please, that felt amazing. I want more.”

“And you’ll have it, lots of it!” Grape was so excited to hear the praise, and he leaned down and began gently sucking and kissing their chest, taking their nipples in his mouth and running his tongue around them to earn more pleased sounds from his lover as he gently began to rock his hips.

Every thrust pushed a small amount of relaxing magic deep into their body, opening up their womb for the coming eggs. It wouldn’t do for there to be no room for them, after all! And soon enough, he felt the first one drop into the chute, whimpering a bit himself as he suckled on their breast. This would help them get used to the feeling, after all, and it was sexy on top of that.

They gasped as the first egg rolled up his depositor and popped into their chamber, and the second of them began to push into them, clinging to Grape’s shoulders as they rode out an orgasm, the squeezing of which just hurried the second egg up to join its sibling.

Grape was panting, the eggs sliding through giving him quite the spikes of pleasure, and he stopped licking and started just nuzzling and kissing because it was easier and he could concentrate on the sensations as egg three slid through. It was heavenly, the release at the end for it only to build up again as the fourth dropped, and then again for the fifth, but he whined. “Only…mmn, only one more….” he pouted and worked it up, gasping as the final orb pushed up his shaft and into their body with a huge spurt of his fluids. 

Oh yes that felt like heaven.

The two of them panted and laid there, his tail gently squeezing their leg and both looking into each other’s eyes in tired elation. “I love you,” they murmured as he slowly let his magic slip out, leaving a tingle to close them up and keep the eggs in until the right time.

“And…I-I love you, so much!” He gingerly laid beside them and cuddled in close, rubbing his hand over the bumps of the eggs inside them, “You’re going to make such a good incubator, and then we’ll have babies….and maybe more after those are grown up…over and over and over forever…” He just purred at the thought of breeding his lovely mate every season for the rest of their lives. How wonderful~


	5. Day 4: Horrortale Sans (axe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some things are just too good to pass up
> 
> kinks: lactation, sensitive bones

Axe was more than lost to his hunger at this point, mind blanking out as he was guided to his lover’s breast and began to suck and purr for them. He had nothing in him but the emptiness of his stomach and the vague feeling that he wanted to please them and this was doing it.

So he just drank, mouthful after mouthful of delicious, creamy milk to fill the void and slowly bring him back to himself enough to lap and tease their nipples while he was at it. Drinking in their sweetness was satisfying in multiple ways. He was so glad he’d found that ‘practical applications of magic to help build strong children’ book in that box in his closet.

Just a simple touch a few weeks ago, with the right intent and pressure, and his mate had begun to produce milk, and their breasts had swelled over the weeks to at least two sizes larger before settling there and staying heavy and full. Now when he started falling into the hunger fog, he could be guided back to sanity much quicker, and he could consistently turn both him and his partner on.

They got off on the idea of helping him, of having the power to do some good for him, and he got off on them making FOOD from their bodies without hurting themselves. His mate was so special they could make food from just their body’s natural processes. What could be more attractive?

So here he was, drinking his dinner and waking up enough from the fog to start sliding his hands over their body, adding to the warmth coming off them as they got more aroused.

This was so much better than Snowdin. He could be warm, he could be full and happy and stable…he had them. Stars he had his mate, his tired, sarcastic, but oh so forgiving and loving little fleshy human.

And he could try returning half the favor their very existence gave him by getting them off now and again. He still wasn’t recovered enough to make any sort of construct, that’d be a year or two off yet when his body finally got out of super famine mode, but he could use his hands. And he’d gotten pretty dang good at that.

So his fingers snaked down into their pants and began to rub at the softer inner lips there, his weak purr vibrating at their tender chest and making them whine and squeeze him closer. Yeah, sweetie, just like that.

And then on to the little nub there at the top, now that his fingers were somewhat lubed up from the slick that was oozing up from the opening down there. Stroke along that side they like, up and down, swirl it now and then, yeah, and they were warmer and panting as he let go of their breast to catch them in a kiss. 

Tease that bead, let them know how much he wants them to come undone under him, to let go of their mind for a minute and join him in the fuzzy twilight of passion. Cause even if he couldn’t form anything, he could feel his pelvis pulsing with energy as he went back to attack their other breast, biting softly here and there until it began leaking so he could lap it up and claim that goodness for himself.

Their cries and pleas were good, and it soothed the sick side of his mind a bit to hear the desperation. That was familiar, even if it was coming from a totally different place now. With just a few more insistent strokes, they squealed and soaked their pants, and Axe couldn’t help smirking as he finished off their milk at the same time.

But he couldn’t stay out of it for long, because they recovered pretty quick. Their hands went to his ribs and began to stroke and rub, those soft hands teasing each edge and making him whine. He was already worked up from before, but he was also in that weird dizzy state from being full that seemed to be part of his life now, so everything felt enhanced.

Their other hand was doing the same thing to his pelvis, rubbing the wings down to the connection in front, utterly attentive to his every gasp and choke as they hit him right. Getting him panting, eye light blow up and hazy, unfocused as he stared up at the ceiling, that seemed to be their goal, and that’s when they hit the high note, squeezing the front of his pelvis ever so softly and earning a yelp as his magic went crazy. He was twitching and yelling, unable to form a cohesive thought…but it was a hell of a ride and he’d do it over and over again if they were the ones in charge of it.


	6. Day 5: Fellswap Red Papyrus (Syrup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, maybe doing science on yourself isn't advisable. but it sure is fun~
> 
> Kinks: Size difference, knotting, cum inflation

You looked up at the huge beast hovering over you, dark orange eye lights dim as he whimpered in concern.

Even changed like this, the skeleton over you was still Syrup. You reached up slowly and rub the golden fang in the bristling mouth in front of you, earning a happy hum as he nuzzles into your hand.

Then he licks you and you giggle, now having a huge blaster skeleton laying over you and rubbing his muzzle over your whole body.

“You’re so big now!” you grin as he keeps cuddling into you, but his sniffing seems to be getting stronger and his nuzzles are more searching. “Uh, you looking for something?”

He whines and nudges at you, tail starting to wag as his nose goes straight into your crotch and he purrs. Oh shoot.

“Do I…smell good there? Really?” you’re more than a little skeptical, but then he uses his teeth to yank your pants off and you gasp. “Whoa! Hold up! No!”

He stops, staring at you and slowly backing away…and his tail goes between his legs, drawing your attention to the glow starting there, formless magic coalescing into a bump as he freezes in place. Whimpering he lays down away from you and tries not to look at you.

“Syrup? Baby?” you ask and he glances your way, then to the side and curls in tighter. “Do I really smell that good to you right now?” 

He nods and covers his face, blushing bright orange. His magic is slowly forming up, telling you he isn’t any less turned on, and you see it forming a knot on his usual construct. Oooh boy, that….that’s very relevant to your interests.

“Oh honey buns…well, I’m not going to leave you like that. Come on, I’m prepared now,” You lay back down and spread yourself for him, smiling.

So he looks and his tail slips out and wags slowly as he gets to his four feet and nuzzles you again. Yeah, he’s big, very big, but you’re so ready for a challenge and your Syrup boy is just too sweet to resist.

Just the tip of him is pretty filling, but you keep relaxed as he very slowly nudges himself forward till you’re feeling that plump knot pressing up against your entrance. He whines, worried, but you use your muscles to pull on him, and he purrs. “It might take some work, sweetie, but I can take that.”

Well, you hope you can. You want to.

“Maybe let me sit on it? Let gravity help?”

He shook his head and began more feverish licking and nuzzling, his lolling tongue leaving tingling magic all down your front and face, making the heat in your loins grow. He was still nudging forward in short thrusts, never pulling back, just pushing forward and holding you in place with his front paws.

To say you weren’t expecting the powerful thrust when he gave it was an understatement, but it was more shocking when you felt that massive bulge push into you and stick. “OH STARS!” you yelped, feeling your body squeeze and stutter in a startled orgasm.

Syrup groaned softly, half pleasure half reassurance, his ribs rattling over you as he let you get used to being so stretched out. It was pretty indescribable, feeling yourself pushed to your limit and staying there.

And then he moved. Your breath was hard to take as you gripped your clothes (which had ended up under you) for all you were worth just to ground yourself. All you could do was moan and beg him, just his name over and over as overwhelmed tears began to fall from your eyes. Stars your brain was empty, awash in the sensations as he rutted into you.

There was no telling how long this lasted, but you’re sure you came at least three more times, unable to stop yourself from crashing over the edge at all. But when HE came….you lost your mind. There was just so much, and you were stoppered from how big his knot was so it all went UP and you felt his juice pushing out your stomach.

He shook and whimpered, licking your tears away and nudging your face with his muzzle, tired but worried about you since you’d screamed. You were sure you’d screamed even if you don’t remember doing it, since your throat was sore. “I-I’m okay…” you barely gasp, knowing you’re locked with him until the swelling goes down, “Just…oh stars, so full.”

Syrup, sweet as ever, just whined a little more and kept checking you over as best he could, eye lights roving your body and sniffing where he could before he seemed satisfied that yes, you were okay and not hurt.

Oh but you knew you’d be sore later, and you wondered how long it would take for all the fluid inside you to come out, when he finally was able to pull out.

You guessed you’d just have to wait and see.


	7. Day 6: Horrortale Papyrus (Chompers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweetie like him surely has to be a good lover. A good, BIG lover.
> 
> Kinks: Cream pie, Bulges, First time, Size difference, possibly over-stimulation (not sure really XD)

Chompers was the apple of your eye, to be cute about it.

He made you feel so valued every moment, and could carry you anywhere as if you were a feather. It was more than charming to be swept off your feet into his arms, just to be nuzzled and gently squeezed. He was a huge skeleton, of course, and utterly massive compared to you, but he was your bae and nobody could ever take his place.

The only problem with such a large good boy as your sweet skeleton was that he COULD lift you up at any moment, and he had just done so in the middle of your binging of Haunted Gingerbread Challenge.

“Hon, where are you taking me?” you asked, confused.

“YOU TOLD ME TO COME GET YOU IF I NEEDED SOMETHING. I NEED TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU.” He was very blunt and to the point, which you thought might be something left over from the years of famine he’d gone through. No need wasting energy on extra words.

“W-what really?” You hadn’t expected this right now, or really ever because he was such a cinnamon roll, but you guessed you didn’t mind. You’d been together for two years at this point and you’d never done more than getting each other off with your hands. But you’d definitely been imagining how good he’d feel inside you and you were going to find out now.

“YES.” He kicked the door to his room open and walked in, shutting it with his foot before plopping onto the bed with you. “IT’S GETTING A LITTLE HARD FOR ME TO RESIST JUST RIPPING YOUR CLOTHES OFF AND I WOULD MUCH RATHER NOT UPSET YOU BY DOING THAT. SO CAN WE PLEASE HAVE SEX?”

“Yes! Of course, sweetie!” You giggle as he starts nuzzling you (you’re so proud of how his teeth have turned out since he got his braces off) and purring. “Let me take these things off and we’ll have a nice go around.”

“OH! NO, ALLOW ME. GETTING YOU UNDRESSED IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE PARTS!” He seems happy, your sweet Chompers, and he quickly uses those thin boney fingers to undo the buttons on your shirt and pants. His own shirt was quickly tossed aside (a perfect three point shot into the hamper!) and yours joined it in due speed.

Here he stopped, very gently stroking his fingers along your skin. “You know,” his voice lowered, getting more intimate and softer, almost mournful, “It’s still a bit scary to me that you let me see you so vulnerable. After all I’ve done…I don’t think I deserve to have you.”

“Well, I made my choice, handsome,” You clamber onto your knees and lean up, barely able to reach the underside of his jaw to kiss it, “and I chose to be with you. And while your past was a living nightmare, more than that even, I want your future to shine. And I’m more than happy to come along for the ride as long as you want me.”

“And I do. Very much,” He murmured as he cupped his hands around your bare rump and squeezed, using his tongue to tease along your collar bones. This sugar skull was a SINnamon roll, and you had no idea just how much.

It was like those gnarled bones knew exactly where to press to turn you to jelly, rubbing along your back, hips and chest just to linger and knead at JUST the best spots while you helplessly were grinding against his body, clinging to ribs and whimpering how lovely he made you feel.

“To think you’re so vocal during just the foreplay. I wonder how you’re going to react once I’m in you?” He always sounded so contemplative when his voice was soft, reminding you just how sharp his mind really was now that he wasn’t half mad with hunger. It was always a surprise when he gave a straight-faced but searing remark to someone disrespecting him, and always in such a way that they couldn’t say anything because it had been so “innocently” said.

Well, he was being anything but innocent now as he slowly materialized his huge equipment and lifted you up, “Do tell me if things get too much for you. This is about love, after all, not…well, the other thing.”

You barely had time to nod before he began to lower you down, making you gasp as you felt him slide in. “Oh stars, babe, you’re so big…”

“Yes, and I’m quite proud of it, though,” he grinned slightly roguishly, “I’m guessing you weren’t talking about my height, though, were you?”

That makes you smile, even as you slide down his shaft and moan. You can feel him pressing your flesh outward to the limit, feeling it tight against your own pelvic bones. And when you look down, your eyes widen as you can SEE the bulge in your stomach from him inside you.

He sees your look and takes a peek, his cheekbones turning orange in a blush, “O-oh…that’s…well, I’m surprised but it’s rather hot? Don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” you can barely breathe he’s got you so filled up, but you run your fingers over the lump he’s made and have to bite back a very lewd sound. “And it feels amazing.”

Purring to himself mostly, your massive boyfriend begins running his fingers over the bulge, too, and you arch back, trying just to breathe at the waves of pleasure the feeling brought you.

“Now, I think we should try moving,” he stated plainly, as if that held no trepidation at all for you as he lifted you up just a little and slammed up into you, making you gasp and grip his arms tight. “Oh yes, that’s good! Just hold on to me, dear, and we’ll have you tired out in no time. Then we’ll cuddle for the evening, and probably all tomorrow if I’m gauging your capacity and stamina correctly.”

What? He was planning on utterly wrecking you, that was clear, and you are not at all going to argue now that you feel every slam of his hips up into your stretched and tender body.

Your world sort of narrowed as your brain tuned out, just the pounding of his hips into yours and the complete fullness when he hilted himself in your tunnel. It was glorious, and when your coil broke, you barely could clamp at all from how huge he was, making your confused body tremble and spasm all the harder.

“Already? Hm, you must be very unaccustomed to…” something clicked and he looked at you in a new light “Darling, are we having your first time?”

“First…” You have to swallow some drool that built up over the course of things, “first time with a real person, yeah. Been…practicing with a dildo for you….so I could take it.”

There were stars glittering in his sockets, and he slowed his thrusting a little as he nuzzled your cheek, “Oh my sweet little human, you didn’t even tell me! Well, we’ll make this very special, I swear. Just hang on tight and I’ll give you everything such a lovely person deserves.”

Well, there went your heart all over again. You loved this huge, sweet, utterly ridiculous skeleton. You say as much and he nuzzles his teeth to your forehead, his best approximation of a kiss, before starting to push into you with a renewed vigor.

Zoning out again to the rhythmic jolting of his thrusts, you let yourself go, orgasming time after time until your eyes are leaking tears and you start to feel the soreness. Chompers has stopped talking, making a concentrated face and sticking his tongue out just a bit through his teeth. His whimpers hit you deep in your core and wrung out another weak orgasm, your body not able to make a more crashing one anymore.

That seemed to be the ticket, and he gasped loudly and shot off deep inside you, making your eyes roll back as he filled you up completely till his cum was dribbling out from around him. Having him pull out felt like a cork being pulled form a champagne bottle, because you gushed out orange cum as he lay you down on the bed.

“Goodness, I seem to have made a mess of you,” he was panting and smiling, gently pressing on your stomach and pushing more out, “Poor little love, don’t worry. I’ll clean this up, and you, and myself, and you won’t have to lift a finger. Not that you can, in this state.” 

You just nodded very slightly, closing your eyes and soon enough passing out from the intensity of his love.


	8. Day 7: Gaster Sans and Gaster Papyrus (G and Atlas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They don't trust easy, so why not share a mate. And it's so fun, too~
> 
> Kinks: Spit roasting, Begging, Breeding

“Brother, please?”

“Yeah, G, please?”

G rolled his eyes, but smiled. “Bro, just stop. You know only Princess gets to beg me like that.”

Atlas huffed, but stood up, “Does that mean you’re going to agree?”

“Yeah, but only for Princess’ sake. And as long as they keep asking for it while we undress,” G winked as he started stripping off his jacket and pants.

Atlas hummed happily as he began to strip, too, and the human between them, already in only a nightshirt, cooed, “Please, G, I need you. I want you inside me, please.”

“Ooh, nice start, babe,” he chuckled, “But you know, I think instead of letting you beg, I’m going to let your mouth do something more productive.”

“Brother, don’t be crude. They are our mate, after all; we have to respect them,” Atlas lifted a brow at G, but gently pulled their human up on their knees, “Get into position, sweetheart. We’re all going to enjoy this together.”

“Just another dynamic in our dysfunctional family,” G quipped, earning a smack from his brother on his shoulder.

The human said nothing, too excited as Atlas gently began to push his acid green member deep into their body. He’d already been worked up before they’d thought to bring G in on it, and now that G was ready, the lemon-lime glow of their combined magics was stimulating in a whole new way.

G held their head up with his hand as he knelt, brushing his tip against their lip, “Open up, cutie. We’re gonna make sure you’re satisfied all the way around.” He purred as their hot mouth closed around him, sucking and lapping at his length. “Ooh yes, that’s the ticket, babe.”

Atlas began his movement, sighing happily, “Dearest, you just cannot be left alone. You always feel absolutely delicious. Ah?” He gave a soft groan, “That’s new. Have you been learning how to squeeze me better?”

Seeing their smirk, G decided to surprise them and grabbed their face, “Uh uh uh, pretty one, you aren’t in charge right now. You get your options narrowed for that.” The confused tilt of their eyebrows was adorable, and G loved wiping it away by shoving his dick down their throat.

They choked a bit, but recovered as he pulled back slightly, ready when he began thrusting into them again. “That’s good, just keep taking me and let bro have his fun.”

“Nyeh…mmn,” Atlas groaned, holding their hips in place as he began slamming into them, eye lights big and hazy, “I-I just…oh shoot can I cum inside? W-we don’t have any condoms though…”

“Okay, babe, answer time. Swallow once for yes, two for no.” G chuckled, and moaned softly as they gulped around him once. “That’s a yes, bro.”

“O-oh stars…” Atlas purred as he picked up the pace, with G still languidly using their mouth, in absolutely no hurry.

“Is that how you like it, princess?” G cooed, his thumbs rubbing over their cheeks as he moved, “Filled up from both ends, letting my goofy brother put a baby in you? Well, that’s fine by me.” He grunted softly as he stared feeling the heat build in his pelvis, flushed with magic as it flowed to the needed places. “It’s my turn…next and…one of us is gonna make sure you’re…huff, whew, make sure to knock you up. Ain’t that right, stretch?”

“Don’t,” whined Atlas as he was losing the plot, so very close to peaking, “Don’t call me that! Shortstack!”

G laughed, but had to bite back a choked moan as their human swallowed around him again, probably drinking the pre he could feel leaking out. “Ooh, honey, do that. Take all of it and I’ll, mmng, I’ll do some special stuff when we switch.”

Atlas panted and whimpered when they orgasmed, walls twitching around him and making it hard to continue, and his brother was having similar problems as their human moaned, sending the vibrations through G’s whole body and ramping up his need.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Atlas pushed in hard and cried out, holding himself in place as he emptied his extra magic into their body. The pressure of him holding them closed but filling them up caused another moan, and that set G off, making him close his sockets tight while his load when straight down their throat.

When both skeletons finished, carefully backing away, their human collapsing to the side and coughing, groaning as they swallowed what they coughed up. 

“Well,” G grinned as he looked at his brother, “should we wait, or are you okay with going again right away?”

“I…” Atlas looked over their human, “I think we should go right away. You did say you wanted to make sure we bred them, after all. Won’t it be fun guessing which one of us it was?”

“I do agree,” G purred softly as he got up, trading places with his brother, “And I think our little squishy does as well.”

The human nodded and grinned drunkenly, lost in the heat of the moment and more than happy to go again.


	9. Day 8: HorrorSwap Papyrus (Amber)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfortunate anniversary looms and Amber's mate makes an effort to ease his mind
> 
> Kinks: Food play

Amber didn’t really know what to say.

He kind of just wanted to cry for a while, if he was honest, because knowing his mate had cooked him a feast all his own was overwhelming and so sweet.

It was getting close to the anniversary of his first kill, and that made him twitchy and very hungry as his damaged skull kept pulling up the memories of that day. An act of passion, desperation? Yes. Something he had no qualms about? No. He hadn’t gotten numb to it for several kills after. 

And he’d only been coming home because Cyan insisted he at least get a new shirt and all his clean clothes were at his mate’s house.

“I…really hope this is okay,” his sweet human mumbled, rubbing their arm and not able to look at him as they blushed. “Cyan said these were your favorite things from…well, before, and helped me infuse them with magic. I thought maybe bringing back some good memories would help deal with the bad ones? I’m sorry if you don’t-“

He shut their mouth by rushing them and kissing them quiet. Yes, he liked it. Yes, he loved the heck out of them and his brother for this. Yes, he was going to eat every bit of this RIGHT NOW.

Reluctantly leaving his mate reeling from the kiss, Amber sat down at the table and completely disregarded his plate, choosing instead to eat right from the serving dishes. A pile of honey buns, sweet treats that the bunny family had made once upon a time, was soon demolished as he ravenously stuffed the soft bread into his mouth. They dripped with honey, his favorite sauce for everything, and he purred as the tears began dripping from his sockets.

“Amber? Sweetheart, you’re crying,” they were already at his side, tender fingers wiping his cheekbones clear of the dark yellow-brown drips. “What’s wrong?”

He had to swallow past the lump in his throat, leaning into their touch, “I jus’ love you so much. you’re everything anybody could want and it’s beyond me how you chose me to stay with.”

“I chose you because I love you, even the parts I know you have trouble loving.” They wrapped their arms around his neck and began to kiss him softly over every inch of his skull, lips ghosting around the clear wound between his sockets and making him shiver. It was always super tender there, and especially when he kept having flashbacks like he had this week.

He kept eating as they loved on him, now pulling over a casserole dish full of a pasta dish he recognized but had forgotten the name of. Yes, he liked this, the tangy cheese and twisty noodles and all the spices. Wow, he hadn’t had this in decades, but of course Cyan would have remembered that he loved it.

Amber groaned as he felt his body start to manifest itself, the instant change in magic levels sending lines of panic through his mind for a few seconds and making him bolt down the rest of the pasta. But as usual, his mate’s voice cooed at him, “Easy, sweetie. Slow down or you’ll give yourself a stomachache. It’s not going anywhere without you eating it. You’re allowed to have it all.”

Okay, yeah, that was true. If they were here, he was safe and had all the time in the world to just eat and replace the magic his body was using to form ecto. Besides, it was only doing that because he already had a surplus going, and that made him happy to remember. He had EXTRA energy now, not just the bare minimum to live. What a reassuring thought.

Moving on to the next dish, he almost choked as the memories came flooding back. So many days just sitting on a bar-stool at Muffet’s, joking away with everyone, munching on donuts like these. He couldn’t help going slow as the tears started again. Stars he never thought he’d miss those days. But now he did, despite knowing he was better off now.

“Oh Amber…” his mate hugged him tight and buried their head in his shoulder from behind, “I’m sorry, hon. Is it too painful to continue?”

Shaking his head, he leaned it on theirs, “nah…just nostalgia. Not like I could refuse anything you made anyway.” And really, he wanted to finish. There was so much left, all the things he loved without guilt in his previous life…no way was he giving that up.

The donuts vanished, leaving him panting a bit as his sweetheart cleaned up the empty dishes. Yeah, he could feel the extra magic building under his ribs, pushing out and down with every mouthful. Giving a soft hum, he took the first honey bottle from the table, just noticing them now that his frenzy and panic had been squashed down.

Uh oh.

Welp, he was gone now, sucking down the bottles like a desert excursion survivor with his first glass of water.

He blushed, hearing a soft ‘glurp’ sound as the big glob of honey dropped into his stomach. Oops, these must be human honey bottles then. He wasn’t exactly upset, but he didn’t know how his system would deal with excess magic AND trying to digest human food. Hopefully it would go alright.

His mate giggled and he looked up, seeing them smile, “You’re so cute when you get concerned. Also, you’re glowing, hon.”

Looking down, Amber gave a soft whine as he saw they were right. Yep, he was full enough his ecto was glowing. That was enough to make him cover his face and laugh. “Oh stars, this is the first time that’s happened since we got out. Been scrimpin’ out of habit. Stars, I didn’t know I still could.”

He purred when they came up and kissed his cheek again, “Well, we’ll have to make sure you get to enjoy yourself more often. Now eat your food, dear, or it’ll all get cold.”  
There were only three dishes left, and Amber was more than happy for a break with the crisp salad with its honey dressing and walnuts. Yes good, he liked this. He remembered having this the one time he went to the DPB resort to celebrate Cyan’s acceptance into being a sentry. Delicious and cool, such a change from the heavy foods he was having before. 

His mate’s hands slowly snaked around him from the side when he was almost finished with the bowl. “You hum when you’re happy, you know that?” That got them a positive answer, of humming of course, and he felt them relax against him. He’d hug them buuuut, that would mean he’d have to stop eating. He didn’t want to do that.

And they seemed just fine on their own, cuddling into him and sighing happily.

Finishing off his salad, Amber settled back in his chair and huffed, feeling the warmth of his ecto having connected his ribs and pelvis now, full and very happy, his normally baggy hoodie just a little pushed out in the front. “You’re amazing, cutie. That was good for me…like you.”

“You’re finished already?” They blink, looking over the table and pulling the wafer sandwiches and bowl of pudding that were left closer. “Are you sure? I could…” they blushed and looked up at him sheepishly, “I could feed them to you if you don’t want to make the effort?”

Did they just…? Cheekbones darkening with shyness suddenly, he nodded and opened his mouth, loving the happy squeak they gave him. Sure, why not? Going overboard was better, and that pudding wouldn’t be nearly as nice if it was left to settle and lose air.

Their cute fingers brushed his teeth as they started feeding him the sandwiches, and he made sure to lick them playfully a few times. It added a little salt and savor to his food, and watching their blush get worse when he did so was pretty fun.

He loved watching them, and even as his shirt started to get a little uncomfortable, Amber just kept his eye lights on them. They smiled and gently adjusted his glasses for him when they started to slip, then took a spoon and scooped up a big dollop of pudding. “You ready for dessert, cutie pie?”

“m’not cute,” he stuck his tongue out while trying to lean back a little more. “uh, babe, can you maybe help me out first? This…uh….well…” Amber looked away and mumbled, “I can’t reach my pants button.”

Oh that smile, he could get used to that. They put the spoon down on the unused plate and pushed his hoodie up over the curve that had formed, then gently reached under it and found the hidden button, undoing it and the zipper with one motion.

The relief was instant. Not so much pressure on his stomach, more room to just relax and enjoy the ride.

“Amber, hon, um…” They sounded even more shy now, “maybe we should…move to the bedroom…while you can still move okay? Then you don’t have to try and get up when you’re done, a-and you can just go to sleep! Right?” Ah the hand fidget had started; they were getting off on this.

Not that he wasn’t too, because his pelvis was tingling from watching their face through this whole process. Nodding, he carefully hoisted himself up and hiccuped at the shift, seeing them bite their lip at the sound. Ehehe, this was going to be fun teasing them about later.

They let him lean on them a little, comic as it was since they were so much shorter than him, but he got up to the bedroom and eased himself down. That had stirred up his insides a bit, and he had to pant and rub at his stomach for a moment while his mate got the pudding bowl from downstairs.

“ugh quiet down, please,” he complained softly to himself, not liking the gurgling that was easily heard. “no more moving, got it, now shut up.”

The door swung open again, and his mate stepped in and carefully climbed up into the bed with him, kneeling over him and holding the bowl with a big grin. Jeeze that was a sexy thing to see.

That first spoon of pudding slid into his mouth when they asked for it open, and he moaned as he swallowed it. On the one hand, it was scrumptious, and on the other, he felt the little push out as the excess magic was added to the rest.

“Was that a good moan or a bad one?” they asked, worried, and he smirked a little.

“good one,” He said slowly, “it’ll be better if ya can grab hold of my pants and get them all the way down. kinda half *hic* half fell off on the way up here.” That’d give him just a little more time to get used to the new position.

“Oh, of course!” They busied themselves nervously with the task, then went back and got another spoonful, “You tell me if it gets too much for you, right? We can save this for later.”

“nah, gimme,” Amber cooed and pulled them close, their body being forced to lean against the stretched magic membrane between them as it glowed brightly.

“hnng!” They choked but still fed him the pudding, letting him feel how fast their little heart was beating. So cute, so sweet, his little mate. All his.

Spoon after spoon, Amber dutifully ate the thick, creamy pudding, feeling as his belly got heavier and tighter as it filled more. He could barely swallow the last bite, but he did, and felt utterly spent.

Holy stars, he couldn’t remember ever being so feverishly full in his life. And not only that, but there was the insistent pressure of his arousal from watching his mate get worked up over it, so he was doubly uncomfortable.

They were rubbing his stomach gently, cooing about how proud they were that he’d finished and how happy they were to have eased his mind for a little while, and it felt so good. But he noticed they weren’t doing anything about him standing at attention despite being in a much better angle in order to notice it.

“b-babe,” he stammered before stifling a shifting air pocket as it tried to escape, “ugh, maybe touch something else? Kinda….mmn, kinda in a bind here.”

“You want me to…to take care of you?” They were fully red faced, and he’d have laughed if he didn’t think that’d make him throw up. 

“yeah, hon. But be gentle?” he couldn’t stand being bounced around right now.

“Of course! Oh yes, sweetheart,” their hand was soon stroking up his shaft, and Amber groaned softly, gripping the sheets as they moved. He had his sockets closed, couldn’t see them anyway right now, but he felt them doing something while their soft little fingers were pumping him.

And then he felt it, that utterly blissful hot, wet tunnel that was their opening, sliding down on him as they cooed, “You just lay back and rest, hon. I’ll do all the work here, and don’t you dare stop yourself when you want to cum.”

Amber just nodded, shifting a hand to support his bulging stomach as they began sliding up and down on his erection, ever so slowly so as not to jostle him.

It was not even three minutes later and he was shooting off deep inside them, whimpering and hiccupping as his body squeezed in on itself, making his full stomach hurt worse.  
Their moan and giggle made him weakly look up, and now they started rubbing again to soothe him, “Easy, big guy. We’ll work back up slow this time and I won’t stop helping you out. Sorry for forgetting my job.”

He just purred weakly and laid back, willing to do whatever they wanted so long as they kept easing the cramps that had begun wracking his body. He’d have to cum at least twice more before they did, and they both went to sleep afterward.


	10. Day 9: Fell Sans (Red)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's never had a heat with a mate before.
> 
> Kinks: Praise Kink, Heat Cycle, little bit of Begging, little bit of Breeding, Cum Inflation

This was the pits. He hated this.

Red panted, trying to cool down as his magic ravaged his bones with the intense heat. He’d been having heats since he came of age, but dang if this wasn’t the worst one.  
Maybe it was because he had a mate now. But he couldn’t….no, there’s no….

“baaaaaabe?” he whined, trying to mentally kick his own ass for being so pitiful and weak as to get his poor human involved in this bullshit. A proper man never reveals when he’s in heat, dang it! His bro never showed it, and he WENT OUTSIDE every dang day. Red was the only one who could tell, and that’s just because Edge had panicked on his first one and thought he was dying because of the magic overload. He’d have no idea the tells if that hadn’t happened.

His human was at the door and peeking in, “Red? What’s up? That didn’t sound like a happy call.”

He just whimpered and covered his head with a pillow, “go ‘way. I’m embarrassin’.” 

“No, you aren’t.” They came in, dang it, and he could smell them. Oh stars they smelled so good and “hck!” There went his boner. Shit.

“Goodness!” They stared as he peeked out of his pillow cave, seeing him in his bizarre blanket nest, buck naked, with a throbbing erection clear as day that had appeared in literally seconds. “Hon, is this the heat thing that Edge tried to warn me about when we were dating?”

Red just whined and put the pillow back. No one should have to look at his stupid face.

“I’ll take that as a yes, Mr. Tough guy,” their voice sounded…amused? They thought this was funny?

“don’ laugh at me. I can’t help it.” Why did his body have to betray him like this every three months?

“I’m not laughing at you, Red,” their tone changed and he yelped as their fingers brushed his ribs, throwing his pillow away. They were sitting on the mattress next to him, and gently stroking his ribs, looking at him with bedroom eyes.

“what’re ya doin’?” he was almost afraid of their answer.

“I’m trying to help you work through your heat. Isn’t that one of the things a mate should do? Help their partner?” Their touch felt so good, he just couldn’t move to smack their hands away.

“y’don’t…mmn, d-don’t have ta….oh geeze,” He was losing his resolve to ride this out alone.

“I know, but I want to. Just relax and let me reward you for being such a wonderful, thoughtful partner,” They smiled and he crumbled, going limp as they continued with the usual foreplay. They were trying to relax him, make him purr like he usually did, but stars he was already worked up.

“please just touch me,” he begged, hating himself for it, “I don’t care how, just…please. Please touch me.”

“Okay. You’re so good for communicating what you want,” they cooed, and the praise made him twitch. And now their hands were on his cock, stroking so softly and making him leak and whimper.

“Easy, you’re definitely warm. But that’s even better. You know I love it when you’re so hot inside me. What a lovely mate you are.” Oh geeze, they were laying it on thick and it was heaven. Wait.

“a-are you gonna let me fuck you?” he almost couldn’t believe it, “you sure? i…I can’t control what I do if….i don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You’d never hurt me, Red,” They smiled, and he noticed they were already nude and lubing themselves up. “You’re a bruiser with a heart of gold, and you know it. I love you and I’m so happy to help you out right now. You’re amazing.”

He gripped the sheets as they straddled him and started sliding down on his shaft, making him gasp and growl as his body bucked upward on instinct. Their little surprised noise made him look up, scared, but he moaned when he saw the arousal in their eyes.

“Oh honey, you know what I want even when you aren’t trying. Let me feel everything you want to give me. I know it’ll be fantastic.” OH shit the praise! Fuck!

He grabbed their hips and started going to town, stealing their voice and turning it to moans and gasps. His fingers dug into their thighs, slamming upward and drooling as he lost himself to instinct. Move and move till you cum, then move more.

Feeling them shudder around him in their own high just made the fire hotter, his sockets glowing bright red as he spilled his first load into their body, pushing them down as far as they’d go to make sure to get it in as deep as he could. His brain was on autopilot, utterly lost and in full heat mode.

But that wasn’t the end, he started thrusting again almost instantly and heard them whimpering his name, spurring him on. But no, this wasn’t right.

He huffed and quickly flipped them over, putting THEM on the bed so he could rail them easier, look at them from above, spread their legs even more and bottom out inside. All the shrieks of pleasure and fluttering orgasms just made him satisfied that he was doing a good job, and he shot off again. He wanted them so sore they wouldn’t move, would stay put and let him fill them up over and over and over till he was sure they’d be making babies.

He could see the glow of his magic just barely through their skin, making him come back to form even faster as he turned them on their side to keep going, dizzy and panting as he moved.

They’d long stopped responding aside from groans and yelps, so sensitive he felt them cum at least twice before he slams home and cums again, watching the glow intensify.  
It took over two hours of animalistic pleasure before his heat ebbed, letting his conscious thought come back as he stared at what he’d done.

His human was sprawled on his bed, covered in his jizz from head to toe. He had to have switched around to their mouth at some point, because it was all over their lips and cheeks, too. Shit, they were passed out, and their belly was huge, like pregnant big, as his cum leaked from every hole.

“shit! babe? hon?” he felt weak and shaky, vision tunneling as his body tried to shut down to get ready for another round. Fuck, he couldn’t go to sleep now!

“mmn,” they moaned and he felt so much relief. Okay, they weren’t dead.

He couldn’t even be bothered to clean up, knees giving out on him and making him lay next to them. “a-are you okay?”

“yeah.” They coughed a bit and hissed, “sore…heavy.”

Red nodded, purring very softly, “tried ta warn ya…sorry.”

“You’re okay,” they sounded hoarse. Ooh he felt so guilty. “I asked for your all and you gave it. Heh…you’re still the best.”

Okay, maybe this was bad, but…it wasn’t bad enough that he could fight passing out.


	11. Day 10: Underfell Papyrus (Edge)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge has a few surprises for his human on their first experience together.
> 
> Kinks: Body Decoration, begging, tears, biting, marking, slight coaching

“Well, poppet,” Edge smirked as he sat down on the bed, bare besides his tight leather pants, “Do you want to see what you’re getting into?”

The human nodded, and Edge’s hooded eye lights flared with lust. Slowly, he laid back and unzipped his pants, using his magic to yank them off in one fluid motion. Now freed, his summoned ecto came to light, crimson shaft decorated with bright gold piercings in a jacob’s ladder up the underside and a thick ring near the head.

“Oooh,” the human cooed admirably, biting their lip as their eyes roved him, “Edge, that…wow, those had to hurt. How did you manage it? And with the fact it’s not always there?”  
He shrugged, “I’m far too formidable to be affected by a simple piercing. I had to keep it summoned for a whole three weeks to let it settle in and become permanent, but that’s not the only thing I had done.”

They tilted their head, and Edge let his tongue slip out, the split tip preceding a golden stud.

“Oh my gosh!” He could see their pupils dilating, almost hear their breath become shorter.

“Before you start,” he crawled up the bed to them, till they were lying beneath and looking up wide eyed, “the split is natural. Not as impressive as having it bifurcated, since it didn’t involve surviving the battle with pain, but still…” Edge leaned in close and purred, “I think you find it sexy enough.”

“Stars yes,” they whimpered. His poor, tender little human, in love with body decorations but far too scared of the pain to have any of their own. He was surprised they’d even gotten the cursory ear piercings, but humans were strange that way.

Edge supposed he’d have to be strong for them now that they were consummating their relationship. He’d been waiting for quite some time now for the perfect moment. And tonight was the night.

Nuzzling them softly as he reached up their shirt, running his soft leather-covered fingers over their nipples, “Tell me what you want, dear. Let me hear your wildest dreams.”

“Edge,” they whined, blushing so hard it went all the way down their neck, “I want to…t-to…”

“That’s it, love, say it,” he had to lead them, inexperienced as they were. “It’s just you and me, in the dark, alone.”

“I want you to fuck me!” they yelped and closed their eyes, already so flustered tears were leaking. He’d become used to that, after a while, the fact they cried from being aroused. It had gone from a worrisome habit to something that he enjoyed seeing, knowing he was ramping them up like they did to him by just being so utterly sexy without trying.

“Oh I will, sweetheart,” He murmured as his other hand slid their pants down slowly, “But how do you want it?”

“J-Just let me feel your piercings in me, please!” they sniffled and panted, gripping the sheets at their sides when the chilly autumn air from the room hit their core. “I want you to…t-to fill me up just with your dick.”

“Whatever you wish,” the velvet of his voice belied the soft growl from his chest, not cluing that he would suddenly jerk their shirt off and leave them just as naked as he was, exposing all their soft skin. “But I want you to know you can always say no, alright? If it gets too much, if you honestly want me to stop, say Mushroom for me, okay?”

“Got it.” they nodded, a little stunned from his quick motions, but then moaned as he latched onto their neck with his teeth, slowly increasing the pressure till they were sure to leave a mark. Now that he’d disrobed them, Edge used his other hands to pin their wrists above their head, purring as he lapped at the lovely bruises he’d left, just to make them tingle and not hurt. Plus, he’d found a tender place and let his tongue piercing rub right in that spot, causing them to squirm under him.

Now he rubbed his length slowly against their slit, making sure to try and catch each of his piercings over the top of their clit, “No being quiet now, darling. You let me hear every little noise you want to make.”

They gasped in answer, “Edge please! Just fuck me already!”

“Tsk, now now,” He chuckled, shifting to hold their wrists with one hand as the other had its glove removed with his teeth, letting his bare finger slide into their hole, “I won’t be hurting you by going too fast. And you’re so tight, darling, you’ll need this.”

They wriggled and whined, arching into his touch when he added a second finger in to stretch them out more. They had a unique little flower, the little patch of flesh at the top feeling like a little soft sponge as he worked them open. “Take it easy, soft one. I’ve got you. Your little body is about to have a wonderful experience, let me tell you.”

Another finger, a little more stretching, and they begged, “I’m so wet, Edge, please put it in.”

“Well, you did say please,” he teased resuming the decoration of their neck and shoulders with his teeth marks, “so I shall.”

He lined up and slipped in slowly, reveling as each of his bars popped inside them, getting a twitch or sound every time. Watching their face, he went all the way, feeling his tip reach the end of the line and coming up from his latest mark, “Does that feel good?”

“Yes!” Their arms were twitching and he felt their legs trying to find purchase on the silk sheets. “Stars, you’re so big. I can, mmmn, I feel the bars! Please move!”

Edge was more than happy to oblige, starting his thrusts easy and slow before starting to ramp up, still biting, sucking and licking at them, now making rings around their nipples for fun. His coil was slow building, but he could feel and see that his human was close to coming apart beneath him, “Whenever you want to, just let go. I won’t stop, but it will be amazing to watch you.”

That sent them over, fluttering and squeezing on him, a gush of slick coating him and the bed.

“Well, it seems you’re quite a messy one. You’re lucky I enjoy cleaning,” he mused, letting his head down to capture their chest in his mouth, laving his split tongue and piercing over their perky bud as he found the perfect rhythm to stimulate them both.

Yes, that was the ticket, and he snarled softly as the heat in his pelvis spiked, close to the precipice, making him let go of their nipple and pant, rutting into them as hard as he could while they squirmed and came again around him.

Combined with a final few thrusts, Edge grunted and held himself as deep inside as he could, filling them as they’d asked while he came.

When he sockets opened again, his human was groaning and had a hazy expression, just looking at him as if he wasn’t there.

“I think….that was enough…for tonight.” He tries to catch the breath he doesn’t actually need, carefully pulling out and picking them up, “We’ll shower and I’ll change the sheets after you go to sleep, alright?” His teeth nuzzled their forehead, earning a happy hum as they clung to his ribs, “You did very well. I’m so glad to call you my mate, darling.”

They just nodded, limp in his hold as he carried them to the master bathroom for a nice long soak in a warm tub.


	12. Day 11: Swapfell (purple) Papyrus (violet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funny guys are sexy right? right.
> 
> Kinks: Medical Play

You walk into the bedroom and Violet is standing there in a lab coat, with a stethoscope and some fake glasses on.

“i see you’ve come for your sexual health appointment.” You give him a weird look. You definitely did not plan on this when he asked if you two could fool around.

“well, lay down on the bed and we’ll begin the exam,” he gestured, and you notice he’s not wearing anything besides a very ridiculous pair of Mario-print boxers. What the heck, you weren’t even aware the man owned underwear.

Still very much confused, you do as you’re told and lay down, which triggers him to come over and say, “please remove your shirt and boob holder so I can properly measure your heartrate and tit squish.”

“Vi, it’s called a bra, and a real doctor wouldn’t say that,” you snark, but do what he asked.

“i am a real doctor. Got the phd and everything,” he shot back, grinning.

“In CHEMISTRY not medicine!”

“still qualifies me as a doctor, now hold still,” he was smirking from ear to ear and you just roll your eyes as he crawls over the bed to straddle you, putting the stethoscope to your chest without even putting the ear pieces against his head. “ah yes. it’s really pounding. guess your heart’s really into this even if you’re talking back at me. now for the squish.”  
When he flexes his fingers before touching you, you can’t help laughing, “Stars, Vi, you’re a dork.”

“but I’m yours~” he cooed as he began gently cupping and kneading your breasts. “and your squish level is optimal. What’s that cheesy line from that movie you like? The world is short of perfect breasts? Yeah, but you got two of’em.”

“Westley you are not,” you smile up at him as his thumbs slide in slow circles over your nipples. “So what’s next, DOCTOR Serif.”

“uh…” he has to think a minute and you are so close to laughing. “ah, yes, we have to do the pelvic exam.”

He then gets up on his knees and drops his shorts, showing you his bare bones, “so what do you think? This a pelvis?”

You break, laughing out loud, “Yeah, I believe it is. And a very nice one, too.”

“thank you,” he puffed out his ribs, looking smug. Stars you loved this idiot. “now, why don’t we see about yours?” You tried not to laugh anymore as he yanked down your pants and undies.

His one eye light roved over your body, his bright purple tongue sliding idly along his fangs, “whew…yep, that’s a pelvis covered in fleshy stuff. nice and padded, just how I like to see it.”

His hands gently rubbed along your sides, and one began to massage the little fatty mound above your slit, “yes, smooth and fuzzy and warm. Just how it should be. lovely.” The way his voice lowered and his socket curved into a tender expression made you blush more than what he was doing. Violet almost never let his guard down, always cynical and sarcastic, but when he got into being intimate with you…you got to see how very soft he must have been once. And how he always was with you. He never did anything to hurt you on purpose, and if he did by accident, he never did that again.

He was a wonderful partner, and when he caught the look on your face (must have been sappy) he had to stifle a laugh of his own. “seems this is having a very positive affect on you. let’s get in deeper.”

Those off-white boney fingers slowly dipped into your core, circling your clit, gently rubbing your inner lips, and finally sliding one at a time into your heat. “yes, you’re wet as a beach towel. I diagnose you with ‘hot for doctor’. I’m afraid it’s terminal without an immediate dicking down by a hot skeleton.”

“Then get on with it, I’m dying here,” you quip and he does laugh this time. That genuine, happy laugh, you adore it and refuse to apologize for bringing it out.

“a mouthy patient deserves a reward of the same,” he waggles his brow bones before tossing the empty frames off his face and hefting your hips upward so he can better reach as he dives his face into you. Oh shoot, and now that stupid long tongue of his is going into you, he’s purring and vibrating your whole core, and that cute little nasal ridge is nudging into your clit and doing so much to twist your insides.

You bite your lip and try to keep the noises in as he works you hard, swirling his tongue, flexing it to make it change shape, flicking the tapered end upward to tease your g-spot. The heat pooling in your sex is almost unbearable, and you grip the sheets as you creep closer to a peak.

But then he drops you and smiles, licking his teeth again, “hmm, yes, a sweet little honeypot you have. But enough foreplay,” You hadn’t even noticed his magic forming in his hips, making a quite ample cock as he lines up, “time for treatment.”

He slides into you and you groan, feeling like your whole body is full of him. “shoot, vi…” you mutter and he just hums, going in to the hilt and rubbing his thumb over you right nipple again.

“babe, you’re gonna get that if you keep asking. I have to make sure you get cured, after all. what kind of doctor leaves a patient half treated?” he quirks a brow ridge.

“A human one.” You reply, dead serious but also teasing him.

The joke goes over well, making him snort and blush, coloring his cheekbones with soft purple magic. “yeah, human doctors are shitty. But human pussy is delicious and I’m about to make sure yours is well used.”

You gasp as he starts thrusting without warning, having to hold tight to the bed as his pace is already pretty fast, quickly restarting the coil and winding it tighter and tighter inside you. And you don’t last long, calling out to him as you squirt your fluids around him.

“that’s it. you just let it go and I’ll make sure you’re on bedrest for a looooong time,” he growled out, brow furrowed as he concentrated on his work. The channel on the bottom of his dick was easy to feel, and it made a delicious groove for itself as he moved, making you coo and wriggle.

He knew just how to angle himself by now, so many years into your relationship, and he liked to count how many times he could make you catch your breath. He was definitely counting now, brushing that little spot with his tip at every thrust, his member heating as he gets closer to his climax. You still wanted to know how he did that, it felt amazing.

Finally, after what felt like an agonizingly long wait, you heard him suck in a breath through his nose and he came, coating your insides in the tingling bliss of his magic, making you cum again.

He laughed breathlessly, keeping himself deep inside, and rested on his elbows over you, letting you have access to kiss his skull and whisper to him sweet nothings. You knew it was just round one, but that was fine. Any time you got alone with Violet was worth spending.


	13. Day 12: Swap Papyrus and Horrorfell Sans (Honey and Pepper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey, Pepper, and their human partner play some games and have a VERY good time.
> 
> Kinks: coiling, cum swallowing, detachable ecto bits
> 
> Polyamory situation fyi so everybody's lovin' on everybody ;)

“i can’t do it like you can.”

“dude, you just….lean over.”

“i’m not a gangly giraffe, you ass.”

“you’re also pretty chubby, if ya don’t mind me saying so,” Honey smirked at Pepper and leaned on his knee. The three of them, the two skeletons and their shared datemate, were sitting there, having just finished a very competitive game of strip-Uno. Everyone lost.

So they were all naked and Honey had asked if Pepper could suck his own dick or not. And now that he’d tried to, the answer was no.

Now he was laughing, mostly out of embarrassment and his tic of not being able to control when he laughs, and their datemate was snickering because the two of them were arguing over something so lewd.

“i, haha, I don’t mind, cause I’m proud’a gettin’ my weight back but, ahaha, you’re still an ass for showing off. Bet ya can’t swallow after ya finish that way, though.”  
“how much?” Honey waggled his eyebrows at their human, who now was laying over in stifled hilarity. “don’t bet if you don’t back it up, peps.”  
“five hundred g, ya won’t swallow your own load,” Pepper crossed his arms over his ample ecto, pouting, the huge hole in the back of his skull even glowing from how intense his glare was. He was miffed.

“okay, but if I do it, you have to do the same. Make it fair.” Honey grinned and proceeded to roll onto his back and curl his hips upward, pelvis to the sky as his length easily reached his mouth. Yeah, he smirked to himself as he started licking and sucking on himself, he was nasty but the both of them were loving it. He could see Pepper’s pupil blow up wide as he watched, and their human was now staring and unconsciously rubbing their nipples. He loved Pepper just as much as he loved their datemate, and he wanted the famine survivor to have some fun.

Pepper was…more than a little turned on by seeing Honey sucking himself. Geeze, that sweet golden-orange ass up in the air, that TONGUE good grief, and then…well, he’d always thought Honey had a great dick. Not like his little pop can one, thick but short. Nah, Honey’s was nice, longer and slimmer, got a nice subtle upward curve to it. Felt good in his vag, that was sure, and their human agreed with him.

“fuck, hon, that’s hot,” he muttered, tamping down the laughs that were bubbling up as best he could. Stupid head wound. Eh, but he’d lived, long enough to get here, meet his soulmates. Pepper was glad. Fuck his timeline, he lived with Honey and their human now. Never going back to that hellhole, ‘specially now that his brother was happily married here, too.

“I’ll say,” their human groaned, and Pepper pulled them over to cuddle. Cause he NEEDED to touch something while he watched this, and why not that cute, soft skinned babe that loved them both? He pulled them up against his belly, knowing they felt comforted and warm from his soft body, and started massaging up their sides and down their thighs, both of their eyes trained on Honey.

He’d gotten into the zone, hands supporting his back as he worked hard, groaning as he closed his mouth over himself, getting close. He wasn’t trying to last, no, he was trying to get off as quick as possible to get his money and see Pepper figure out how to do his part of the bet.

And stars, if he wasn’t about to have a great orgasm from knowing both his lovers were watching him.

The coil was so tight and he shoved himself as deep as he could without choking or breaking his back, moaning and lapping at the pre that bubbled out. Then he heard Pepper whimper and his mind broke as his mouth was filled up with his own magic.

Pepper purred as their human snuggled into him, watching Honey fall apart and then whistling appreciatively as he saw him swallow his own cum, “ya really did it, hon. Ain’t he sexy, though, babe?”

“That was so freaking good, Honey. I’m so wet…” they replied, gasping as Pepper’s fingers dipped into their slit.

Making sure he gulped down the last mouthful, Honey let himself uncurl and panted a little, unabashedly proud of himself, “heh, well, guess that means I get five hundred g, and you get to watch another show, sweetheart.”

Reluctantly letting the warmth of their little squishy go, Pepper blushed and giggled, nerves making his laughing worse. Shitty horror timeline luck, that’s what he thought as he watched the human crawl over to Honey. Welp…he couldn’t do it like Honey had but…well, there were other options.

Honey grinned as Pepper fiddled with himself, “hon, you have to see this. we haven’t shown you this trick yet.” So he kept them on their knees and turned them toward Pepper as he sat up behind them, “so we’re both gonna watch and try to get off when he does, okay?”

“Oh heck yes,” they cooed, and Pepper gave them a coy little wave before he popped his dick off and held it up.

“it’s portable now~” he laughed, genuine this time as he saw amazement go over their human’s wide eyes. “can’t ya imagine just havin’ this sittin’ in ya out and about? Or maybe honey-bun’s sweet banana?”

“it’s not a banana, you dork. Now drink your coke,” Honey riffed at him, working himself back to hard.

“I like pepsi better, but okay,” Pepper was kind of wondering how this would feel anyway.

Their human was whining as he stuck the tip in his mouth, his own breath hitching as he felt his sharp teeth brushing over the top and bottom. It was instantly a lot harder to last, but he was going to play the game with Honey and their datemate, so he was going to do his best.

Lathering his tongue over the sides, Pepper watched Honey line up and slide into their human’s tight pussy. Fuck, he loved the face they made, they needed to do this more often all together. The pleased hum from him as those squishy arms crumpled and the human left their ass up in the air made a tingle build in his pelvis, causing him to whine and make it worse. 

Good grief, if he couldn’t stop making noises, he’d cum way too soon. So he used as much willpower as he had to stay quiet, just watching Honey thrusting in that slow, lazy way he did. Pepper realized he was destined to drown himself in cum from all this sexiness in front of him, but that was an exciting prospect. Welp, might as well get to work.

His thick tongue swirled languidly over himself as he listened to Honey and the human both starting to moan and gasp, his free hand stroked the sensitive ecto around his thighs, as well as the vacant area left when he’d detached himself. Fuck, those two were so hot when they did the do….he’d been missing out by not joining in. 

Honey panted as he commented, “y-y’know, hah, if you….ooh, yeah, if you manage to last, peps, hoo boy, you might get a, a round two with the cutie? You like that idea, softie?”  
“Yes! Oh stars, yes, I want you both!” They yelped out, and Pepper felt the heat in his core double at the words.

He couldn’t respond except to wink his dead socket at them, and unintentionally purred. Shit! That was too much and he shoved himself a little too hard inside, smacking the back of his mouth and losing his concentration. Yep, there he went, over the edge and swallowing as fast as he could to not drown or spit.

"s-see babe? ehehe, he loves us so much he lost it.” Honey smirked as he kept pounding into his smaller lover, enjoying the huge heart Pepper’s one eye light had turned into. But he couldn’t keep the smirk long, and the both of them came hard.

Panting, tired, Honey purred as he pulled out, humming tiredly. Pepper weakly stuck his cock back where it should be, giving a soft growl as it melded back into place. “you…you good? haha, you good, you two?”

“So perfect,” cooed their human, flopping to the side, “But I want you…”

“i’m spent, cherry pie,” Honey mumbled the nickname, winded, “but you two are more than welcome to go ahead if ya want to. Hoo boy, I need to work out or something. You two deserve better.”

“nah, heeheehee, you’re the best,” Pepper rolled over till he could snuggle up to Honey’s side, purring, “that was the craziest shit I’ve ever done, and I loved it. they loved it, too, hahaha, they did. An’ now we’re both gonna let you rest and watch a good time. sound nice, buzzy?”

“sounds nice,” Honey nuzzled him, “just don’t be surprised if I catch a second wind and join in. be ready.”

“oh I always am,” Pepper gave him a soft lick to the cheek, “I’m an animal for you guys, hehehe, and you can count on that. and the money. Eventually.”

Honey knew that five hundred g was not coming, probably, but it was worth it for experiencing this…unique intimacy with his sweethearts.


	14. Day 13: Swap Sans (Blue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry is very good at making love, even if his human has a few issues they have to work around when they do decide to do it.
> 
> Kinks: crying, pillow princess, aftercare, vore (soft and safe)

Blue purred as he crawled over his human. “Are you ready for me, sweetie?”

They nodded, blushing and holding on tight to their soft, fluffy pillow.

They didn’t understand what to do, really, during intimacy. That was fine by him. Blue loved being able to call them his pillow princess. They were his beautiful, wonderful mate, and their confusion and overwhelmed state during sex was just part of being with them.

So he kissed them softly, slowly working them up, leaving little suckles and licks down their body as he felt them get warmer underneath his bare bones. Their breathing was fast, and Blue glanced up as he ran his tongue around their nipple.

Their lovely eyes were wet with tears, slowly coursing down their face as they hiccuped and sobbed. But they had a safe word, had since he’d found out about the fact they couldn’t help crying when they were really turned on, and they were not saying it. He was a little guilty to say their tears made him hornier, made him want to give them the fucking of a lifetime just so they wouldn’t have cried for nothing. He had to make them feel good so those tears weren’t wasted.

Moaning softly, he moved down their body, whispering nonsense praise into their skin as he made his way down to their core, licking and teasing their button until he heard them truly whimper. There, they were ready.

“Oh darling, you’re going to feel so nice when we’re done. I swear, everything will be sore, but in a good way!” He giggled and they gave a weak smile, still crying and sniffling a bit. Their face was so beautiful when they cried from arousal, it made Blue’s soul flutter. “I’ll make sure you feel like the lovely princess you are.”

He carefully lined himself up to their hole and cooed as he pushed in, “Princess, your body is….mph, so tight I…I can barely fit in. Stars, it’s like you were molded to fit me.” Blue’s eye lights shifted from stars to hearts as he gazed down at them, feeling their body twitch and stretch around him. 

Panting hard, they had their eyes closed and were groaning softly, lifting their hips a bit to accommodate him.

“That’s it, sweetie, you’re doing amazing,” Blue began to slowly move, purring deep in his chest as his soul glowed for them. Back and forth, helping keep their hips up, feeling them peak for the first time as they whimpered out his name. Oh this was so special, he thought dizzily as he kept going, the two of them wrapped together, sharing his magic with them, utterly vulnerable but loving every second.

Blue’s own sounds became soft moans and gasps, getting close as he worked them through their orgasm and into the ultra-sensitive afterglow, hearing all the little squeaks and exclamations, feeling their inner walls flutter. “P-princess…l-let me cum inside? P-please I….I want to be your knight forever. Let me…?”

They screamed, “Yes! Sans please!” and Blue couldn’t help but obey. They used his true name! In the heat of passion, instead of his outside name, they used the real one! They loved him!

When he finished, he realized he’d been a bit prolific in his emissions, leaking around himself and letting more dibble out as he retracted. “O-oh I’m sorry…” he hadn’t meant to make a mess.

Looking up, his sweet human was shaking and still crying, lying prone and unable to move.

“Oh, darling. Come here,” disregarding the sticky spot on his bed, Blue crawled over and bundled them against his ribs, stroking their hair and shushing them softly. “You did a very good job; thank you for sharing yourself with me like that. I love you very much and I’m so proud of you.”

They nodded and held loosely to his bones, sounding heartbroken even though he knew they were just tired at this point. “Lovely, if you want, I can take you in to make things softer and smaller for you to come down?”

That perked them up, making them murmur a soft, “yes please.”

He kissed their head softly and nodded, “Alright. Let me get the shrinking draft for you.” Blue couldn’t fit a whole adult human in his mouth, after all, but he could if they were shrunk to the size of a fruit roll up! He’d found out about this particular interest when he’d accidentally walked in on his sweetie browsing the internet one day. It was how they coped, they said, imagining being safe inside someone else, and he could completely understand that. So they’d found a way to make it real, and now he pulled the little purple vial out of the bedside table and had them open their mouth for the dropper.

One dropper full and they would be very small, the perfect size to be slipped into his body easily. “There we are,” Blue cooed to them as he gently picked their tiny form up, “Just relax and I’ll take care of everything. You ready to go in?”

A soft “yes” and Blue nodded, opening his mouth and placing them on his tongue. They were so tiny, but they tasted amazing, so it was hard for him to make himself swallow and lose the flavor. Oh well, this was about caring for them and not about what he wanted right now. One gulp and they slid back and down, pushed onward by the false muscles in the ecto flesh around them until the dropped into the soft cushion at the bottom.

Blue sighed and got up, beginning to clean up the mess he’d made, “You relax and I’ll take care of the laundry. You are such a wonderful partner, and I’m so glad you trust me enough to make me your safe place. I love you so much!”

They snuggled into the walls of his stomach, making him shiver softly from the odd sensation, but feeling them relax and begin to recover made it alright. They’d be able to rest there as long as they wished, and when they were ready to be big again, they just had to take a drop of the antidote solution in the same drawer Blue had taken the shrink one from.


	15. Day 14: Blaster Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans claims his mate and makes sure everybody knows it
> 
> Kinks: Marking/biting, Auralism, knotting, scent

Well…Sans wasn’t exactly sure what to do with himself.

He’d finally confessed to wanting to be mates with his human and….she liked it.

She was blushing and crying and telling him how much she loved him and…geeze if only blasters could talk.

But he could love on her, nuzzling and gently lapping up her tears as he purred. Oh he loved her so much. She’d become his everything so fast and he just couldn’t stand himself for waiting so long to tell her it was different than just friendship.

Her scent was so nice, and the music she had playing right now had him whining. She liked musicals and…well, she had that historical one on now. Something about ham, he knew, but he could never remember the names of these shows since she couldn’t bring him with her when she went to the theater. No dogs allowed. HAH.

But anyway, there was that one song in that show that made him just….so very warm under the collar bones. And it was on, and she was so close and emotional and…he didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t thinking about her now when he got turned on.

He began to grip on to her shoulder, shifting his eye lights to look for permission to mark her as his. A nod and she laid back, letting his spine bend back to a normal position as he gently applied more pressure, slowly until he felt the tension hit a peak. Yep, no harder or he’d break her skin, but this was good. He’d leave a very big, nice mark that’d last for a long while. His mate. HIS.

Purring softly, he used his foot to tug at her shirt. Get it off, sweetie, so he can do this properly.

Smart girl, she got the hint and got out of it as much as she could until he let go of his mark. There, and off went that cotton mess. Her skin was so nice, and it tasted good, too, so he started licking softly at her chest. Yeah, he saw her playing with the little nubs there, sometimes. He knew mammals like her used them mostly to feed babies, but they were sensitive and he liked how her scent got more powerful as he twirled his tongue around them. 

Good, he could tell she was worked up, ready to go. Now to make mark number two, one that wouldn’t fade over time. He purred as he looked into her face, backing up till he could grab hold of her pant leg and yank down. No objection, and she even helped him get that delicate fabric thing underneath. Why wear two pants? He could get one covering to keep your bits from getting dirty but two?

Eh, humans. But his was so lovely and soft and sweet, and when he saw how damp that little frilly undercovering was, his tail was wagging so fast.

He couldn’t help himself, having to get a taste of her, his long blue tongue slipping into the warmth between her legs and gently exploring what was there. She twitched when he touched that little nub at the top, good to keep in mind.

But there was a rather large blue rod that needed a place to rest, and it felt pretty heavy hanging there off his pelvis.

He used the tip to find the opening down there among the petals, tilting his head to ask if he could go in. She nodded and he made sure to be gentle. Humans were not as tough as blasters, after all, and his human was very tender all over.

She gasped a little, whispering his name as he pushed in. That’s exactly what he wanted to hear, that and the song that was still going. Geeze, he loved this song, he wanted to make love to her to this song every time if he could. It was a perfect rhythm for him, and Sans needed a rhythm or he didn’t know what to do with himself. 

Her body seemed too small for his knot. Huh. He hadn’t thought about that. did human males not have one? Sans had no idea, but he was guessing no. That made him whine a bit, and she reached up and began to scratch at his skull ridges. “It’s okay, Sansy. It’ll just take a little for me to stretch more. I can take it.”

She could? Oh, okay, she wasn’t fully open yet. Gotcha. He could fix that.

Sans was stuck somewhere between a purr and a growl as he began thrusting what part of himself was inside her already. Yeah, this took effort, but it felt so dang good. And she smelled good and the song was getting better and oh stars he hoped she could take the knot.

But, well, he needn’t have worried as one thrust went deeper than he meant to and “SANS!”

Help him, someone, he was going to die of pleasure. Sans panted, half wanting to howl at the warmth of her around the tingling base of his length. Instead, he let himself begin making marks on other parts of her body, bites that dented her soft flesh in just the way his teeth sat and stayed as he thrust and worked to feel every inch of her insides.  
And then she came, he could feel the fluid gathered around his shaft, unable to escape because of how tightly sealed she was, and her walls shuddered and clenched around him, sending his eye lights into oblivion as he finally shot his magic deep into her womb. Heck yeah.

He panted and licked at a few of his bites that had gone too deep, purring as her scent slowly shifted from his internal mark. No blaster would ever look at her again, not now. She was his mate, she’d carry his magic signal like a badge of honor for the rest of her life.

While his knot went down, Sans purred and nuzzled her, loving how warm her body was, how softly she was stroking his skull and murmuring how much she loved him. That was one advantage of being a blaster, he could hear and smell exactly how much she loved him, her whole scent expressing relaxation, affection, acceptance of him as her mate….yes, this was surely what heaven felt like.


	16. Day 15: Negativetale Sans (Tangerine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tangerine has a HUGE amount of issues he's still trying to get over, but at least his partner told him he had a green light for the only intimacy he can comfortably have right now.
> 
> Kinks: Somnophilia, Cervix Penetration

Sans still didn’t trust anyone.

Well, not totally. He didn’t trust anyone enough to show his soul or bear all his feelings.

Or…y’know, have sex while they’re awake.

But he’d found someone who didn’t mind that so much. They were cute, didn’t let him get away with any bullshit, but still kind and patient with…well, his forced-to-attend-by-his-housemates therapist called it PTSD.

He hadn’t known it was possible to live without constant fear of being dusted, backstabbing, and being smacked around until Ink had yanked him out of his collapsing timeline. He’d kind of had a breakdown over being a survivor but…apparently the universe wasn’t ready to let him rest yet because that didn’t dust him.

He was kind of okay with that now, living with the swap guys. He was okay with being alive, especially because he knew his brother was dead, as was literally everybody else. Monsters like him weren’t dumped out on humanity, so that was a consolation.

Instead, he got up here, surface side, and had this little minx in front of him. Hadn’t meant to get more involved than a bar-side flirtation, but they wouldn’t hear of it. Called his game after ten minutes of talking to him and it had…woken something up inside him. 

Yes, he’d tried to scam them multiple times before he realized they weren’t going to fall for it. Yes, he’d almost snapped out his blasters on them when they had their first fight.  
No, he hadn’t been able to…well, even think about hurting them after all these months together. And now he was in their home, and they were fast asleep like he wasn’t a very real threat to their life.

They trusted him more than he could ever trust anybody, and Sans knew he didn’t deserve it.

Still was gonna have a romp, though, cause…well, he was a male. And they’d said they were cool with that. He’d at least gotten stable enough to know you ask permission first before you do something like this despite that never having been a thing in his underground. Just showed how shitty it was.

So now he zapped himself to their bedside, using gravity magic to lift himself and set down gently over them. They always ended up on their back when they were deep asleep, he’d learned after watching them for a few nights to be sure he was safe. Yeah, they were out, and they’d gone to sleep without undies just like he’d asked. heh…they were cooperative sometimes, when he asked something reasonable and actually asked instead of trying to trick it out of them. That was going to take a long time to unlearn.

So he opened their legs gently and shucked his shorts, gently beginning to rub their pearl and start the process. It was just more fun if he could make them cum in their sleep; they woke up all confused about why their bed was wet and why their thighs were sticky. Hilarious.

Sans heard them groan in their sleep, and saw the little spurt of fluid from their entrance that signaled they were ready. Heh, easy peasy. He was already hard, the long orange tendril at his pelvis slipping in and gingerly stretching them open since it was tapered.

The tip poked at the back wall, feeling for the weakest spot in the tight clamp. A little push of magic fluid, and that spot would open up, letting him in to her deepest chamber to fill it full. Sans whined in his throat, very soft as his one good socket squinted in the pleasure. Hoo he loved knowing he was doing something others would find deviant, but knowing humans normally couldn’t open up their cervix made him feel hot and dizzy.

He used his tendril to stroke the walls, loving how slick it was, purring as he started to build the friction, rubbing, letting his member twist and writhe inside them.  
Their cheeks were slowly turning red, and their expression slightly troubled, their body’s response to his motions making a difference in the dreaming world. Sans loved that, affecting them, loved knowing he could do something right, especially when that something was pleasuring his lover.

The building coil in his pelvis, the heat from knowing he was being taboo, the feeling of his human’s skin in his hands, all of it was making him feel drunk. His sockets closed, letting the sweat build on his skull as he lashed his member around inside them, wanting to make them cum in their sleep again.

That tell-tale squeezing around him made him know he’d succeeded, and the elation made him shoot his load, quickly filling their body with his magic as they whimpered beneath him, utterly oblivious as they continued to sleep.

Sans felt such a relief as he pulled out of them, knowing the opening would close itself when the magic wore off. He’d done it, and there was no question that they were still out cold or they’d have pulled their shirt down by now. He could see the goosebumps forming on them from cold, so he pulled the blanket from the end of the bed, up and over himself and them as he lay down beside his lover.

Yeah, he wouldn’t trust them enough to be naked in front of them, but he did trust them enough to sleep beside.


	17. Day 16: SO MANY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloister (a lady skeleton) had a party for all her friends and lovers, but then a bit of an accident happens.
> 
> Kinks: Stuck in a Wall, Drunk Sex, Cum Swallowing, Cum Inflation, Group Sex, Spit Roasting, Overstimulation, Breeding

Cloister didn’t know why she let Classic talk her into this.

“anybody can learn a shortcut,” he said.

“it’s really simple,” he said.

Now she’s stuck in the wall at her own party and everyone is staring.

“Guys?” She looks around. “I’m kind of stuck here. How can I get out?”

Yeah, it was her party, but she had also known she was dealing with rebels and someone had brought booze even if she herself wasn’t a fan of the stuff. So the majority of her guests were tipsy at best.

They looked around, some of them sharing a worrying look, and Classic snorted a bit, “uh, you shortcut out. or someone else does it for ya.”

“Then can one of you do it? I’m kind of too nervous to try?” She got exactly zero volunteers.

“babe,” Red purred, cheekbones very red with how drunk he was, “why would we do that when ya got yourself in tha perfect position?”

Yeah, she was at pretty much hip height up the wall, and while he was talking, she felt someone in the bedroom on the other side slide up her shirt. “Oh stars who’s back there?!”

“s’just me,” came Syrup’s soft slur from behind her, and Cloister squeaked as he gave her thigh a pat. “s’ this okay? I dun wanna….you gotta say yes or we…can’t?” Yeah, he was drunk, but he wasn’t going to do something despicable just cause she was stuck.

Cloister asked nervously, “Would…would you all be…?”

The gathering seemed to perk up, and a tipsy Blue hiccuped softly before asking, “CAN WE?”

Her secret fantasy was coming true and Cloister’s whole skull turned red as she covered her face, “Y-you can.”

A cheer went up, and Syrup unceremoniously yanked her panties completely off her legs.

Red sidled over and knelt, moving her hands as she felt Syrup start massaging the softness between her legs, “hey, no hiding that pretty face. Y’re *hip* you’re so beautiful…y’so cute….c’mere.”

He kissed her sloppily, and Syrup’s soft touches began to circle her pleasure button, making her tense as his teeth nuzzled her rear. “m’so glad t’get ta touch ya…” he cooed and poor Cloister just moaned softly into the kiss with Red.

There was a sound of furniture shifting, but she couldn’t bring herself to open her sockets.

Red pulled back and blinked as he stroked her cheekbone, “lemme just…I wanna feel ya, too.” He stood up and dropped his pants, and now that her eyes were open, she could see that the others had moved the chairs and sofas to watch, and about half of them were absent and probably in the other room with Syrup. Oh stars.

She couldn’t worry about the audience for long, though, as Syrup began to push into her petals while Red stroked himself a bit in front of her, causing a few whistles from the other skeletons. Not being able to see what Syrup was doing made the sensations stronger, and she whined and panted.

Not wanting to be outdone, Red gently pressed on her cheeks to make her open up as he giggled, “y’re so cute, I jus’ wanna see how much’a me you can take.” Stars, and when he put his dick in her mouth, Cloister couldn’t help herself. Full from both ends, getting so much praise and affection along with it, this was exactly how her dreams went when she was alone with herself.

So she tried her best to give Red a good time, even if Syrup’s awkward, off kilter thrusts were making it hard to stop making noise at the same time.

“YOU’RE GOING TOO SLOW.” She heard Edge grumble from the other side of the wall, which made Syrup speed up, causing her to gasp and Red to shove himself down her throat.  
She was helpless, just doing what she could for Red while her body went wild over the unseen motions Syrup gave her. She almost screamed around Red when she came, and that made HIM cum, gasping and holding her head as his thick load oozed down her throat. 

Syrup whimpered when he came a few seconds later, and Red pulled out of her mouth, smirking, “good girl…hehe…gonna go around the other side now, pet, and I’ll wait till it’s my turn again.” Off he walked, and as Syrup pulled out, Blue stumbled over and sat on his knees in front of her.

“OH CLOISTER, I JUST…YOU’RE SO LOVELY *hic* AND SWEET AND…MMN, I WANT TO FUCK YOU INTO THE GROUND….HEEHEEHEE,” he blushed at his own words, then began to make out with her in earnest.

She could still taste the vague cherry flavor of Red’s magic on the back of her tongue, even as the electric coconut of Blue’s tongue replaced it.

“THAT’S MUCH BETTER,” Edge’s voice cooed from behind the wall, “AND SINCE YOU’RE ALREADY OPENED UP, THERE’S NO WAITING!” He plunged in and made her desperately push into Blue’s kiss, very sensitive to each little ridge Edge’s member seemed to have.

Blue heard this, and sat back, frowning, “HE’S SO ROUGH! I’M GOING TO BALANCE HIM OUT THEN.”

“let her taste ya, bro,” Honey drawled, more drunk than his brother and utterly loving the show. 

Blue nodded, and as Edge went to town on her vag, Blue very gently (and clumsily) began to take her mouth. Oh stars, were they all going to take both ends? She hadn’t even thought about that, but the idea made her gush around Edge all the sooner, making him laugh as he kept going.

Blue’s grip on her face was soft, and he cooed and hiccuped so cutely as he moved, “Y-YOU’RE ALWAYS SO SOFT *hic* C-CLOISTER, AND…I’VE WANTED TO….TO TELL YOU HOW MU *HIC* MUCH I LOVE YOU SO MANY TIMES….SO PRETTY…”

It was a totally split experience. Intense, thigh shaking motion from the back, soft and loving from the front, and she couldn’t help moaning around Blue’s length as she came again. The cutie hadn’t expected that and he squeaked, going a little faster as a moan of his own slipped out.

“THIS FEELS SO WRONG! IN A GOOD WAY! NYEHEHE!” Papyrus had not meant to get drunk, Cloister knew that, but with Edge and Red around, nobody’s drink was safe from a double shot of straight booze.

Edge was hard to satisfy, but he made sure he got it, his thick ropes making Cloister wonder how messy she’d be when this was over.

A whimper and gasp, and Blue filled her mouth up with cum, begging desperately as he held her there, “P-PLEASE SWALLOW IT? I DON’T..MMMN, I DON’T WANNA LET RED WIN…”  
How could she say no to that? It wasn’t that hard, either, just a little bit painful as the big mouthfuls stretched her throat a little too much. Feeling that helped him work through till he could pull out, and Blue purred as he giggled.

Cloister turned as Edge dragged Syrup into the living room in front of you, both of them with belts still unbuckled. “bro wants t’see ya, blue,” Syrup mumbled, patting Cloister’s face on the way by, “gotta take turns…”

“OH!” Blue’s starry sockets turned to hearts as he got up, “I CAN’T WAIT TO FEEL HOW NICE YOUR PUSSY IS!” Running off, Cloister still was confused where Blue came across all those very raunchy words.

Something tickly was running across her booty, and Cloister squirmed as there was some discussion.

“WHO’S GOING IN WHAT ORDER? BECAUSE I WANT TO SEE IF MY BROTHER WAS LYING ABOUT HOW GOOD SHE IS WITH HER TONGUE,” Edge hissed, and Syrup nodded.  
Papyrus looked at Cloister and blushed, “I-I’D RATHER GO LATER, UM, BROTHER! YOU GO!”

“me?” Classic was the least drunk of the gathered besides Cloister herself, and he blushed dark blue. “make violet go. Wake him up.”

Violet had passed out earlier after chugging a bottle of wine on a dare, and Cloister groaned as he was woken up. Shoot, he was going to be even sloppier than Red.

The tickling on her rump was accompanied by Blue giggling and Razzy preening, “NOW GET OUT OF MY WAY. IT’S MY TURN TO CLAIM THE FLOWER, AND I AM GOING TO OUTDO EVERYONE.”

Violet and Razzy?! OH stars, Cloister was nervous at the idea of two notoriously rough personalities at once, but Violet’s stumbling as he made his way over gave her pause even as she jolted from Razzy hilting himself in one go. Heck, her tunnel must be wide open at this point.

“so sh’s stuck inna wall,” Violet snorted softly as he saw Cloister, his one eye light hazy and his eye patch slightly crooked, enough to see part of the scarring around the other socket. “hope ya like bubbles, I got’em.” What was he talking about? Cloister could barely wonder with the blistering pace Razzy had for himself.

Wonder no longer, as Violet whipped out his cock and showed that it had bumps on it. Ah, bubbles. He didn’t even do more than shrug, and Cloister had to use her tongue to pull him into her mouth from how badly he was wobbling. Hoo boy, he tasted sweet, but floral, sugared violets probably. Everybody’s flavor was pretty easy to guess if given the chance, but Cloister was still so eager to find out.

The bumps felt weird down her throat, and Razzy’s strange accordioned texture had her spasming already. It was hard to breathe, her nasal cavity feeling dry by now as she sucked in air as Violet and Razzy were pounding away.

“you have to tell her how you feel, dude,” Honey suggested. “she’s being real nice to let us do this.”

“I feel *hic* I feel dizzy and pent up cause I’ve been wanting to fuck her for two years now,” Violet growled at him. “she’s super hot, and like….there aren’t that many hot lady skeletons around, y’know? I like ‘em colorful an….she’s all over color. Like inside and outside and everything.”

The living room set laughed softly at his jumbled confession, but Cloister just winced as a clumsy thrust went into her cheek instead of her throat. “oops,” Violet moved a bit, lining up better.

Razzy brought out another orgasm, and Cloister felt her mind going farther away. She just felt her pelvis throbbing, wanting more stimulation as her mouth went slack, totally at Violet’s whim. Dreams really do come true in the weirdest ways.

Violet moaned as he shoved himself down her throat all the way before cumming, clearly having needed this as Cloister had to swallow several times to keep from drowning in it all. Razzy kept going even as Violet pulled back and flopped toward the bedroom, “m’gonna go sleep. Or fuck up the other side. I dunno.”

A few more thrusts, and Cloister orgasmed hard as Razzy filled her up more. He slid out and called, “YOU’RE A GOOD RIDE, DEAR, BUT I’LL BE WAITING TO SEE WHAT YOU’RE LIKE FRESH~” He was awfully flirty when he was tipsy.

Cloister’s arms were tired from hanging here, as was her back, but she couldn’t really focus on that. Instead, she got Honey’s golden-orange dong in her face. “just do what ya want to me, sweets, and I’ll be happy.” How generous of him, but right now she wanted to have him deep in.

There were murmurs from behind, and a new voice joined. Grape was quiet when he was drunk, since it drained his energy just to keep standing, but now he yelled, “I’M GOING IN!”

His thick member stretched her outward more, making Cloister whimper around Honey, who stroked her head gently, “I heard him. you’re okay, sweets. Just focus on me. he’s still learning how to be a good lover, alright? it’s okay.”

Honey got very talkative and sweet when he drank, and he kept coaching Cloister gently as she swirled her tongue around him, doing her best to keep what little focus she had on Honey rather than Grape pounding into her behind the wall.

He didn’t last long, Grape. He squeaked and came only a little while in, and then whined, “N-NO FAIR! I WASN’T READY…”

He was quickly shoved out to the living room, and Honey purred softly as he kept going, “just a little more, hon. Get ready.”

Oh she was, half zoned out with the sweet flavor of his dribbling magic already. So it was easy to start gulping when he came, humming softly in pleasure even though she felt like her stomach was completely full by now.

Grape pouted from his seat as Honey left for the bedroom, and Papyrus took a deep breath and stood up, “I’LL GO. WITNESS ME!”

“you’re getting a blowjob, not dying, papyrus,” Classic huffed as he shifted. Cloister couldn’t even concentrate as Papyrus’ long shaft slid into her mouth, just wondering who was going to come up behind her.

“i’m back, babe~” Red’s voice cooed, and she groaned when he slid in as Papyrus leaned against the wall and panted while she worked him with her mouth. Cloister’s awareness was waning, just able to process the sensations and not much else, so she couldn’t hear what was being said.

Knowing Papyrus, though, he was whimpering sweet nothings to her, and that was enough to keep her happy.

As nervous as he was, Papyrus didn’t last long, and he squealed a bit when she started to swallow as soon as he came, “OH STARS, THAT’S IT! DO THAT AGAIN! AH!”

The living room clapped appreciatively, and then Classic came up.

“Cloister? You still with us?” he asked softly, and she nodded, already opening her mouth for him. “good. you can stop at any point, you know?”

A nod, and she actually grabbed his shorts and pulled them down, making him yelp. “oh wow, yeah, you’re fine.” He’d been getting more and more heated just watching this go on, and once she had him in her mouth, Classic had to bite his sleeve to keep from moaning.

In the bedroom, Red gave her a few more thrusts after making her cum, then let loose again. “fuck, she’s good. mmmn, so full and still milking me….” He let himself out and flopped onto the bed without pants, not caring. “so who’s next?”

Blue had been drinking a little more, and he shot up only to trip on his own feet, “M-ME! ME IT’S ME. *hic* I GOTTA SEE WHAT THIS SIDE IS LIKE.” Honey helped him up and Blue zoomed over to the wall. They’d written things on her buns with a marker they’d found and he read them as he slid into her warmth. Sweet apples, wrong hole, juicy, other silly but not insulting things and Blue hummed appreciatively and he rocked his hips.

They were all rather turned on by the soft sloshing the movement caused, since Cloister’s stomach and womb had been filled so full of their magics, the glow like a rainbow lava lamp against the wall. Blue sang a song, or tried to, as he moved, and Honey almost died laughing when he realized it was the Teletubbies theme song. Violet pushed him over, and Red just watched, loving how Cloister’s toes curled and he could hear her muffled moans through the walls.

Classic came first, choking mid moan as Cloister drank him down with half closed sockets. He panted, waiting for it to end before pulling back and watching her lick her teeth slowly and hum. “you still okay?” he asked, and she smiled at him. Okay.

He pulled his brother to the other room as Syrup pulled up to the front, already ready with a bead of pre on his tip, “you’re doin’ fine, darlin~” He giggled as she took him in, seeming a little giddy. Some non-drunk part of his mind still had the medical knowledge to know magic intoxication when he saw it, but he just grinned. It wasn’t fatal, just funny, and it meant they’d probably be getting good work for a while out of her.

Classic and Papyrus entered the bedroom as Blue rammed home and came, sitting on the floor next to the bed and watching. “I PUT THE BABY JUICE IN YOU! HAVE FUN!” Blue gave a soft ‘whee’ as he pulled out toddled to a corner where a pillow pile had been placed, falling into it and immediately falling asleep. Red was snoring, too, and Violet got up to take his turn again, slightly more sober from staying awake. “y’know,” he drawled as he slid himself into her and began thrusting, “it’s entirely possible for this much magic to just breed her outright. Ehehe….so much in her system, so much in her baby maker…oooh, honey, if you make a baby we’ll all be daddies.”

The whole assembly heard it, though Cloister was loopy enough to just giggle around Syrup’s cock as she slurped it down again. The boys cheekbones all exploded in blushes, at least those who were awake, and Edge purred from his seat in the living room, “AND TO THINK I ALMOST DIDN’T COME TO THIS PARTY. LET’S MAKE SURE VIOLET IS ENTIRELY CORRECT.”

Syrup whined, getting close to his peak, “geeze, y’know I have a kink for that, edge….don’t be so mean. Oh stars…” He didn’t know it, but he and Violet drove home at the same time, though his orgasm was the only one happening just yet. He gushed out, and she gulped it down before letting him loose and sighing.

Violet had a hand on her stomach as he kept thrusting, feeling it fill out more, “take it all, sweetcheeks. S’gonna be a cold day in hotland before we’re done with you…” His laugh was a lot more sinister, but his abilities were much less than promised as he came pretty quickly afterward. A little more purple to the mix, a little more weight making her legs hang lower as her stomach gurgled sadly since it had to hold even more.

“SHOULD WE REALLY KEEP GOING? NOT…” Papyrus whined as he looked at her slick peach, “NOT THAT I’M IN ANY WAY READY TO GIVE UP MY OWN TURN BUT…IS THIS HEALTHY?”  
Syrup smiled as he looked in, “s’fine. she said yes to all this completely sober, and she’s in loopy town right now and having a good time. ‘m goin’ t’the other bed. G’night.”  
They all murmured their goodnights to him, and Violet followed, “I want to stretch out, see ya.”

Edge purred as he took his place, letting her take him into her mouth, “OH YES, CLOISTER, YOU KNOW I ADORE HOW MUCH YOU WANT ME.” Tipsy as he was, Edge’s ego never diminished and seeing how quickly she took him in was boosting it even higher. “LET’S WASH THAT SYRUP DRINKER’S TASTE OUT WITH SOMETHING NICER. I HOPE YOU LIKE RED VELVET~”

Cloister hummed in appreciation, the chocolaty taste waking her up slightly and making her work harder to get more of it. She just shivered when she came now, body slowly becoming exhausted by the constant stimulation.

Honey was taking his turn at her petals, pushing in and out smoothly, and saying softly, “I don’t mind if we do make a baby. Can you imagine, sweet little cloister all heavy and pregnant? Surely all this magic would make more than one baby….two or three, for sure. Oh yeah.”

Classic and Papyrus groaned, and Papyrus whimpered, “DON’T TEASE US LIKE THAT, HONEY. IT’S NOT FAIR.”

“sorry, pap,” he chuckled as he kept going, sticking his tongue out as he concentrated on making her orgasm one more time before he did, “but I find it hot, too.”

“I CAN HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW,” Edge called, but he was blushing deeply as he came closer to his high, “AND I HAVE TO AGREE. DO YOU LIKE THAT IDEA, FLOWER? TO BE HEAVY WITH OUR BABIES?”

Cloister moaned, getting so overstimulated her sockets were leaking tears, but she sucked hard on Edge and he couldn’t help tumbling over the edge from it. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Edge whimpered as he finished, “I’ll…ah….I’ll sit down now.”

Razzy got up and let Edge have the whole sofa, moving Grape onto a beanbag that had gone empty. Edge laid over the whole thing and was quickly asleep as Razzy cooed, “WELL, AT LEAST WE KNOW HOW SHE FEELS ON THE SUBJECT. COME NOW, PRINCESS, JUST GRAPE AND I LEFT AND YOU WILL BE DONE ON THIS SIDE. WE’RE SO PROUD OF YOU.”

Cloister nodded and used one hand to make a grabby motion for Razzy, causing him to chuckle as she gasped in the middle of it, orgasming around Honey behind her just before he came himself.

As Razzy got into place, Honey pulled back and stumbled over to the bed, curling up, “that’s me for the night. You two…whew, you two have at it.”

Papyrus got up and whined, very ready as he slid into her, “CLOISTER, LOVE, YOU’VE DONE SO WELL, AND I DO HOPE YOU FEEL GOOD ABOUT THIS IN THE MORNING. THOUGH…AH, YOU’LL PROBABLY BE A BIT SORE….BUT WE CAN ALL HELP WITH THAT.”

“CERTAINLY,” Razzy agreed as he watched her suckling and lapping over him, “AND IT WILL TAKE QUITE A WHILE BEFORE WE’RE ALL READY TO HEAD HOME IN ANY CASE. NO ONE WANTS TO HAVE ANYBODY ELSE STUCK LIKE OUR SWEET GIRL IS RIGHT NOW.”

“not nearly as sexy if it’s me,” Classic quipped and laughed.

Papyrus huffed and stopped talking, just working on Cloister as she fluttered around him in a weak high. He couldn’t hold himself together hardly with the sloshing of their magic inside her and the feeling as he pressed into the back of her tunnel every stroke. But since Razzy started first, he came first, and Papyrus heard him curse softly as another dose of magenta magic swirled into Cloister’s stomach before his eyes.

Classic got up as soon as he heard how close his brother was to falling apart, brushing himself off as Honey started snoring on the bed. Papyrus came with a soft grunt as he struck home again, watching his bright orange add to the weight in her.

“I…I THINK I’M GOING TO GO REST. IN THE GAME ROOM. THE RECLINER IS NICE,” he panted as he pulled back, shaking a bit, “GOODNIGHT SANS.”

“nigh, pap. Sweet dreams,” Classic wandered over and pulled the bathroom wipes he’d gotten out of the water closet while everyone was busy in here. He cleaned off the writing from her ecto, hearing her sigh on the other side as Grape began babbling.

“WELL, SURELY YOUR MOUTH WON’T BE AS GOOD AS YOUR VAGINA IS! AFTER ALL, IT HAS TO MULTITASK AND THAT ONLY WORKS FOR ME!”

Sans laughed softly, knowing Grape was not going to last any longer than before as he carefully slid himself into the opening left for him.

And he was right, hearing Grape pant and moan and finally whine her name as he came not three minutes later. Sans had been taking his time, just easing himself in and out of her, and Grape’s defeated, “I’M GONNA GO FIND MY BROTHER,” just made him smile.

Everyone was asleep now, he was sure, besides him and Cloister. “can ya hear me, hon?” Classic asked softly.

He got a groan in response and she used her foot to touch his leg, “okay. when i’m done, I’ll get you out of the wall and we’ll go to sleep in your room. Sound good?”

Another soft touch and a weak, “uh huh.”

He increased his speed, liking the warmth she had inside, and the flexibility from being penetrated over and over. “I didn’t mean for you to get stuck, but, huff, I’m sure glad you did.”

They were quiet, save for her panting and muttering his name, and the uncertain shifting of her overfull stomach as it was rocked from his thrusts. Sans loved watching when he tumbled over, timing it with her own crashing orgasm, seeing the dark blue of his magic shining out inside her.

“heh…okay, then.” Very carefully, he took her hips in his hands and pulled her back, his magic letting her slide back and into his arms. “whew…gonna have to use blue magic to carry you. we did a number on you, huh?”

She nodded and held on to him with one arm, the other hand covering her mouth as all the air that had been forced down finally had a clear path up.

Classic went to her room, hearing everyone’s sleeping breaths as he did, setting her down with his magic ever so gently before crawling up beside her. “are you really okay if we did make a baby, though?”

“yeah,” she gave a tired thumbs up, “too dizzy….but it’s good. love you guys…trust you….tha’s good ‘nough f’r me.”

She was almost instantly asleep after that, and Classic didn’t blame her. Snuggling up to her back, he let one arm drape over her side and smiled genuinely, “okay then. goodnight, love.”


	18. Day 17: Nightmare Sans (Mage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd been toying around with a human. Well...it might have escalated to more than toying by this point
> 
> Kinks: Suspension, Double (or more) penetration, Pet play??? maybe????

Mage purred as he lifted the human up in his tendrils by the wrists till their toes barely brushed the ground, licking his teeth slowly as he gazed on their nude form. “my my my, look at you. all pristine and utterly helpless.”

He gently ran his black boned hand down their skin, feeling them shake. “shh, shh it’s okay. you’re gonna like this, I swear. Hmmhmm, and I already know I am.”

Cooing, Mage sent another tendril and slowly wormed it between their folds, wriggling it upward until hit the end of their tunnel. The whole process had them squirming and gasping, whimpering his name.

“that’s it, little pet, just enjoy the ride,” Mage purred as he felt the warmth building in his own body as his tendril slowly grew in size, stretching them out gradually until he was sure they’d stay wide open. “and now for the second one.”

“Second one?!” they squeaked as the first tendril snapped back to normal size, and another plunged in beside it, resulting in a pleasured shriek.

“And you were worried you couldn’t even take one~” he teased, running his appendages around and around the outside to keep them open and get them to their ultimate stretch. “Now get ready, because here I come.”

He dropped his shorts and had to hiss and pause for a moment, the turquoise glow around his black shaft bright as it sprang free. The human was a little too occupied gushing slick from orgasming just from his tendrils working them, and he smirked. “ah, you’re really soft, aren’t you? well, don’t expect that to save you from getting filled up all the way, pet.”

They WERE his pet, basically. They lived in his home, he was responsible for keeping them safe, fed, and happy, he always felt better after cuddling with them…that was a pet right? He didn’t…really love them, did he?

Mage felt his pelvis throb at the idea, but he shuffled forward and slid himself into their open gate, groaning softly, “you’re still too open…here,” he shoved another tendril inside and they came around him, making Mage purr as he thrust with everything inside, “what a good pet, so willing to serve. Now just, hng, just take everything I give you and show me you love me.”

They whimpered and shook, groaning as the tendrils themselves leaked magic into them, gasping and begging for Mage to keep his hands on their hips as he rocked his in a blazing rhythm.

Between their walls and his own tendrils, Mage was not intending on making this last much longer, letting himself pant open mouthed as he rushed to that high. And he ended up blowing right past the point and nearly blacking out with how hard he orgasmed as he realized something.

That his ‘pet’ had been genuinely telling him they loved him this whole time.

HOLY STARS, how had THAT happened. WHEN did that start? Surely, he wasn’t lovable? But they did???

“you’re done, pet….we’re done now.” He panted as he lowered them back to the ground, letting them collapse into the nest of tentacles beneath them as he pulled them close. “we’ll get cleaned up and you can do what you like."

He didn’t really understand when things had changed but…Mage had a lot to think about tonight.


	19. Day 18: Horrorswap Sans (Cyan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan's mate feels ashamed of themselves, so he's going to fix that.
> 
> kinks: body worship, sex toys

Cyan just blinked as he was handed a small pink device with a round rubber head.

“I’m sorry. I know we wanted our first time being intimate to be…well, more hands on, but I can’t get off with hands. I’ve tried so many times and it just doesn’t work,” his poor lover was almost in tears as they hid their face in their now free hands.

“But this does?” he looked over the little thing, not finding a button but finding the end twisted and it started buzzing. Oh, a vibrator!

“Yeah…again, I’m so sorry my body is so dysfunctional.” They just sat there on the bed, naked and face turning bright red.

“What?” Utterly confused, Cyan turned the vibe off and began to hug and kiss them everywhere he could. “Your body is wonderful, sweetheart! You have all your limbs, your skin is so very soft and lovely, your face and voice are so very cute! There’s nothing wrong with you.”

They sobbed and he felt his soul pulse sadly. “Do you really not think your body is at least okay?”

A shake of the head. No.

“Oh honey…is that why it took so long for us to try this out?” Cyan gently took both their hands in his as they nodded. “Well, I understand, since I don’t like my own that much anymore, but you….sweetie, you’re gorgeous. Is it okay if I try to convince you?”

“It,” they choked and had to sniffle and swallow a few times, “It won’t work…but you can try.”

“Okay,” Cyan’s eye lights turned to stars as he started kissing their hands. “To start off, look at these wonderful little hands. Your bones must be so small and delicate under there! I love how graceful your hands are.”

They just nodded, dripping tears.

Well, he kept going, moving to rub his cheek over their forearms, “And the veins I can see here? Fascinating! So warm and alive, just watching your pulse in them…it’s comforting.” Cyan remembered what it looked like when the pulse was not there, in other arms and bodies he’d seen…he didn’t like that.

“Comforting?” they asked, not understanding.

“Mmhm,” Cyan gently pushed them back till they were flat on the bed, “I can watch and be sure you’re real, and alive.” He’d left his gloves on, not wanting to scuff their more delicate places with his rough bones, so now the bright blue leather was wiping the tears off their cheeks. “And your face…oh I could look in your eyes for hours. They’re always changing, never quite the same color, shifting with the light and how you feel…so expressive.” They began to calm down as he looked at them, listening to him coo over every inch of them.

“Those lips…stars, they’re so alluring,” Cyan’s thumb brushed over them softly, “I can never get enough of you kissing me. It’s like coming to the surface for the first time all over again.” His hands moved down, feeling their pulse quickening in their neck, “And down here I can kind of touch your collar bones! Look at them, just a few layers beneath is a cute little skeleton just like me. But I like you with skin better, I think.” He winked and giggled, making them finally smile just a bit.

“After all,” his hands slipped around their breasts and began to massage them, “these wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. And I do love them…so tender to touch, they make you feel so nice when I play with them.” Unable to help himself, Cyan leaned down and began to kiss and suck on the silky tissue of their chest, stoking the warmth inside them higher.

“How lucky I am,” he almost moaned, feeling his arousal coalescing into a form at his pelvis, “to be able to touch you like this.” Sliding his fingers down their stomach, he smiled warmly down at them, “And this…well, it’s such a well-built little treasure chest. Your whole being is an amazing machine and all the workings are in here…and they work! Despite all the confusing twists and turns, your body functions without you having to even think about it. Isn’t that neat?”

They were staring at him, a small smile growing and clear lust in their eyes as he got closer to their hips.

“I think so.” Cyan gently removed his rib guard and put it aside, making them both fully exposed at this point. His soul glowed softly in the remains of his ribs, and they gasped as they saw it, in complete awe. “As you can see, I don’t have such funny little tubes in me. But you…” He shifted their hips into his lap and smiled reassuringly, “You’re as complex and beautiful outside as you are inside. With your pillowy thighs,” he squeezed them gently, “and this….magnificent bundle of pleasure here.” He purred as he stroked his shaft into shape from the gathered magic, lights becoming hazy as they roved over his partner’s private place, “It’s so pink and lovely…and I know you’re going to have fun once I learn just where you like to be touched. But until then, we’ll use your neat little toy.”

Picking up the vibe, he turned it back on and asked, “I’m guessing this has different speeds? Which one do you want?”

“Just the first one, uh, if…” they were blushing and he could see the glitter of their natural lubrication slowly leaking out, “if you want it to last a while.”

“Good,” he nodded, and twisted the bottom till it began to buzz again. Cyan had looked up how human genitalia worked, and it wasn’t so different from the forms his own magic took when he wanted to have some fun alone. This made it a lot easier to move the little buzzer around till they reacted, a gentle upward shift of their hips telling him he’d found a good spot.

Rubbing the flexible head on the vibrator over that spot, up and down, Cyan cooed, “You’re feeling better now, right? No more tears?”

“Cyan…” they groaned, spreading their legs more and beginning to pant.

“That’s close enough!” He chuckled, and kept slowly moving the vibe.

Color him surprised when they gasped and whined, arching upward and squirting out sticky clear ooze. “O-oh! I didn’t know humans could do that, too.” He blushed darkly and felt a shudder go through him at how much it turned him on to see them cum.

“Cyan, please,” they begged, breath coming in soft huffs, “I feel so empty, please put it in.”

“The vibe?” he asked, a little confused. This little thing does not look like it’s meant to go inside a body.

“No!” oh their whining was adorable! “Your dick!”

“Oh! Oh yes, of course!” He’d almost forgotten he had it, so focused on them. But now he remembered, Cyan gave his own whimper of need as it throbbed while he lined it up. “Here we go.”

They both gave soft moans as he slid inside, the passage eased by how soaked they were.

“Mmn, you’re warm and soft inside, too!” The small skeleton praised as he started moving slowly, “I just love every part of you….oh darling…so good!” Honestly, he couldn’t have imagined it better, even if he had imagined it several times since they started dating. But reality was much better, and part of him lamented that his first experience hadn’t been this instead of the abysmal teenage awkwardness it had been.

But he had them now, and they called his name like a prayer as the two of them rocked in sync, making him peak hard after feeling their walls flinch and flutter in another orgasm.

It took them a moment or two to separate, Cyan’s soul glowing brightly between them as he slowly pulled out and sat back. “Do..you believe me…now?”

“I’m…” they laughed breathlessly, “I’m starting to.”


	20. Day 19: TVtale Sans (Cable)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world where Television is king, it's no surprise even intimacy has to be recorded.
> 
> kinks: filming

“Are you sure you want to film this?”

Cable blushed and nodded, “uh, it’s….kind of important here, film. I know it’s weird but…”

“It’s not weird, I’m just…” the human was blushing so deeply their chest was as red as their face, “I don’t want anybody watching it besides you. I don’t…that isn’t something that excites me, but for you…”

“yeah,” Cable started the camera and came over, his teal magic dusting his cheekbones as his naked self appeared on the camera. “I appreciate you being willing to try this out for me.”

They kissed softly, and his warm, soft human dropped the robe they’d been wearing to be as bare as he was.

Cable flinched when their fingers started to touch his ribs, so conscious of the scars there and the crawling feeling of when he’d been possessed. But it felt good now, to be touched and caressed, because it was his lover doing it, and he was safe and healthy again.

They rubbed his bones just the right way, pads of their fingers slipping into each dip and curve.

He lost himself in their touch, closing his sockets and cooing as they brush over the wings of his pelvis and down into the bowl and around to the front. They were whispering sweet things to him, how lovely his bones were, how happy they were to be able to make love with him.

It made him wet just hearing it, his magic having formed an open door for his sweetheart. Their shaft was just the perfect size for him, and he whined as they pushed in, in bliss from being stretched around them. “you’re just…mn, you’re the best. Heh…I’d make a science joke, but Na. mood killer.”

They laughed and kissed him, nuzzling into his skull as they slowly began to move, easing in and out of his softness. “You’re a goofball and I love you,” they whispered, and Cable gasped as they sped up their pace.

“you have to talk loud enough for the camera, hon,” he groaned as the heat built inside him, arching up into them with each thrust. “otherwise I’ll forget what you’re saying.”

“Then I guess,” They grunted as they started going even faster, pounding into him and making Cable whimper and squirm, “I’ll have to make sure, huff, that you remember.”

He yelped as he came, feeling the inside of himself squeezing as tight as it could. His love didn’t have to keep going long after that high, working him through it before shooting their load into him.

Cable’s eye lights were fuzzy and heart shaped, purring weakly as they pulled out and sighed in satisfaction. “we’re so vanilla,” he laughed softly.

“We filmed it, though,” his human added, snuggling into the warm bones beside them. “So even when you end up outliving me, you can remember how dorky and vanilla we were.”

“nah, think I’ll just use it when you’re away at work,” he teased, and they giggled to themselves.


	21. Day 20: Mobfell Sans (Cage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich guys are notorious for being highly corrupt. Our little couple find out just how badly.  
(with a guest interruption from Letto [mobfell papyrus] )
> 
> Kinks: aphrodisiacs, formal wear, overstimulation, mentions of heat cycle

Cage purred as he danced with his lover. They were so lovely in their formal outfit, outshining everyone else at this stuffy society ball he’d had to attend to represent the family.

But that was fine. He didn’t have to talk, didn’t have to embarrass his organization with his rough voice and low class accent. Nope, he could let them talk, and everything was peachy.

Or it would have been had the organizer of this party not been a filthy deviant.

As soon as dinner was over, the sleaze had announced to the gathered well-to-do, “By the way, the dinner? It was all laced with a little aphrodisiac potion I bought from a reputable magician. I do expect you all to start feeling it any second.”

Shit. He was the only monster here, and that stuff worked FAR better on a magic body than a material one. He could already feel the heat of his magic forming and the sudden tightness in his pants.

His sweetheart gasped and quickly pulled him away, an angry blush coloring their cheeks as they stormed away. “Cage, dear, we’re leaving.”

“i…” he started to pant. Shiiiit, that must have been strong stuff because he felt like he was about to go into heat. But it wasn’t real, he’d gotten through THAT last week. And he could smell how bad it was affecting his mate, too. “i dunno if I can make it that far, babe.”

“then teleport us, you dork,” they hissed, glaring at everyone as some people began to just fall to the floor in sensual piles.

He whined, but did as asked. He was going home RIGHT NOW and they were not even going to TRY to take their clothes all off.

A zap later and the two of them were in their bedroom, in the pitch black as his poor human groaned and flung themselves directly on the bed, “Okay, disaster averted. Now fuck me.”

“way ahead of ya,” he had already ripped his belt off and shucked his pants, climbing over them and growling, “hike that dress up and get ready to scream.”

They quickly rolled the dress up, knowing he could and would claw it off of them if they didn’t, and groaned when his face went down into the folds. “Cage, is it supposed to, ah, to make me feel like I’m on fire inside?”

“yeah,” he purred, thick tongue curling into them and tasting the magic-tainted slick oozing out of them. “basically a pseudo heat if it’s done right.”

“Stars!” They yelped as his nasal ridge nudged their clit and made them cum just from that light touch. Cage liked it, though, his mind fogging as he grabbed himself and pulled their hips up into his lap.

There wasn’t even time for them to register the change before he was burying his shaft in them as deep as it would go, making them give a sharp gasp and tears come to their eyes, “Oh geeze!”

“just…” he couldn’t think to make words, the magic coursing and sending his hips thrusting without a conscious effort. He wanted to comfort them, to be loving and slow, but good grief he could not control himself in this state.

Under him, his mate whimpered and moaned, tears pouring out from overstimulation due to how quickly he’d ramped things up and the aphrodisiacs. Their beautiful dress was doubled over, the hem at their shoulders as he pounded them into the mattress, growling primally from the effort.

“Cage! I’m!” they whined and came again, this time with a gush of fluid, and he couldn’t help purring. That had made the thrusts so much easier, even letting him get just a bit deeper and feel the tap of the end of their tunnel on his tip with every dive inside. Oh he loved that feeling; it satisfied the instinct in him and gave it something to aim for instead of just going to town.

It was easy enough to get himself over the edge, hissing as he emptied himself into them. When he couldn’t feel any more magic leaving him, Cage slumped onto their body and began nuzzling their neck, glowing softly from within his chest as the magic flared out.

The two of them just lay there panting in the dark, unable to speak from how exhausted they were. With the false heat of the magic, their bodies were drained of energy, and they were soon asleep.

And they slept like that, on top of each other, his cock still in their slit, until Letto kicked open the door the next morning and screamed at them for making him see them nude.


	22. Day 21: Lustfell Papyrus (Whip)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because he's the alpha doesn't mean he has to ALWAYS be in charge
> 
> Kinks: sounding, A/B/O dynamics

Well, Whip hadn’t expected this.

His little beta had brought up sounding, and…well, it wasn’t a kink he’d used for pleasure, let’s say that.

Sure, as an alpha skeleton, he could have had any omega he wanted of any description and had a wonderful time. But they weren’t his sweet little beta. They wouldn’t tell him (politely of course) when he was being a jerk or an idiot, and instead of the two of them being crazy because of their heats, they each kept their heads when the other one was going through their week of insanity.

No, he was happier with them, and he was so eager to try anything his normally shy and vanilla beta thought was sexy. Socially they were a steady rock, but sexually they were a marshmallow.

Whip’s erection was already up and ready when they came into the bedroom, face bright pink as they showed him the stainless steel rods in their hand, “Um, since you’re new to the kink on yourself, I thought we’d start with the thinnest rod like any beginner and work up to a thicker one if you like it.”

“A wonderful thought, dearest,” Whip purred, leaning back on the bed and sighing when they gently took hold of his length. “Any tips? Or is this just a kink you like on your partner?”

“Eheh…partner only. It’s not as…tantalizing on a female…at least for me,” His cute little mate, still flustered and nervous even when they were getting exactly what they wanted. The smallest rod was lubed up as they spoke, “I also tense up too much to try anything like this on myself. You know I could barely take two inches when you and I started making love.”

“I do remember that, yes,” he watched them as they gently placed the rod at the small hole in the top of his penis, looking up at him for permission. “I’m hoping I do better for you. Start anytime, love.”

They gave a grateful smile and very slowly pressed on the rod.

His sockets widened as his eye lights shrank to pinpricks. Oh STARS that sensation was very different than anything he’d ever felt before. The pressure, an urge he had to fight to try and force it out of him, the way the rod’s progress sent jolts of pleasure through his whole pelvis…no wonder they liked this.

“Holy….mmmn,” he groaned as they pressed on, watching him and the visible progress of the rod in intervals.

“Tell me if it hurts or is too much for you, okay?” They wanted him to enjoy himself, and he certainly was, even if part of him was reeling from how foreign it felt.

Whip began to pant as they pushed the rod in to the bulb on the end. “Oh, Whip, you took it all! You really are the master of all things sexual, huh?” Their eyes were wide and adoring, hands softly stroking his cock as it twitched, making him squirm and growl softly.

“D-Does that mean you’ll let me take you now?” He almost fell over from relief as they nodded, but the slowness with which they slid the rod back out of him was too much. Whip grit his teeth and whined as he came around the rod, getting a gasp from his beta and a sense of…embarrassment. Had he really not been able to hold out longer than that? Really?

But the lovely person removing the rod just beamed, “Whip, you liked it that much? I’m so happy! You definitely get anything you want tonight for that. Spectacular!”

They’d liked it, and Whip wasn’t going to admit he’d been slipping rather than expressing his enjoyment. Still, he decided it was normal to have a hard time lasting when given a new stimulus. That’s fine. He was going to make sure this wasn’t his last orgasm tonight, and he was going to delight in exploring this new activity with his cute mate.


	23. Day 22: Fox! Fellswap Red Papyrus (Syrup)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a story that's finished, and I will post the whole thing if this gets enough attention. Leave a comment on this chapter if you want more.  
((this is from the sexy somewhat sequel of my fic Skeletons in the woods, just fyi~))
> 
> Kinks: Kemonomimi (animal ears/tail), first time, heat cycle, knotting

Syrup lay on the bed, panting hard with a deep blush of magic over his cheekbones. He whined loud and gripped the sheets, wriggling a bit as the glow of magic began to show in his pants. He’d gone into his heat cycle, completely at the mercy of raging magic burning to be shared.

But he couldn’t relieve it, not on his own, having tried time and again to end it early and failing each time. He has to ride out these three days with the miserable overheating, the aching need in his pelvis, all of it, and it’s going to be awful.

Or at least he thinks it will be.

He’s sad as he lays there, unable to think but also unable to act on his urges because there were no willing partners anywhere. Being a skeleton was not exactly attractive around here.

Here being the home of the human who lived at the edge of their woods, where he and his brother and cousins lived. Syrup had just been staying with her because his brother was busy protecting the woods and he got super anxious if he was alone. He hadn’t realized what time it was, and now he was stuck there till his brother could get him out.

The human opened the door and asked, “Syrup, you want dinner?” But he couldn’t even move, much less open his sockets and look at her.

“Are you okay? And…do you…have a glowstick in…your pants?” She was coming closer and he groaned softly. Her scent was so good, healthy and concerned and more than ready…but she had to say yes and without a voice, he couldn’t ask her.

“Hey, easy, boy.” Her soft hands were on his skull, stroking between his ears and his whole body curled into her presence on the edge of the bed with him. His long, slightly pointed tongue fell out of his mouth, making him seem even more feral, but he couldn’t care less. She was touching him, and right next to him, and oh stars she smelled SO good.

“Gosh, you have a fever or something and….o-oh geeze that’s not a glowstick.” He yelped pitifully as she touched his crotch, being a little rough from not realizing what exactly was happening. “Oh stars, Syrup, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think you guys….oh geeze!”

Quickly, before that embarrassed tone made her flee, he grabbed hold of her arm and whimpered, nuzzling as his body started to shake. “Syrup, what…?”

He could barely think at all, but he knew she HAD to stay if he was going to live through this. So he nuzzled into her arm with his forehead.

“Wait…” her voice was thoughtful, if a bit strained from shame still, “Do you guys go through heats?”

Nodding, Syrup managed to look up, unable to keep the soft whimper down in his throat. Please, please let her understand.

“O-oh wow um….do….” Her face was bright red, but he felt her scent change, becoming more intense. “Do you want me to…uh…to help you with that?”

Oh stars yes. He purred at the very idea, nuzzling more into her arm as that heavenly aura around her increased.

“That…that’s a definite yes. Okay…uh…” She got up, “Let me get something from the bathroom and I’ll be right back.”

Oh he was heartbroken. She left and he was so close and her smell just kept getting better. So he howled, forlorn and now in pain because he’d got his hopes up and that had made his problem WORSE.

But she did come back, and if he’d been more at himself, he’d have been mortified to have thrown such a fit over it. But she had a bottle in her hand. Whatever it was didn’t smell so nice, but she had taken off most of her clothes, too. He could smell her better and couldn’t help sitting up to nuzzle into her neck as she sat down again. “Okay, okay, I get it.”

Her voice was soft as she spoke to him, undoing his pants for him and seeming a bit intimidated, “O-oh wow. So it’s really there. Hahaha, well…” He didn’t expect her to kiss him, but he was so glad she did, and it felt so nice, “You’re a handsome skeleton, Syrup. Let’s get you slicked up and we’ll take care of this for you.”

The purring was not stopping, but he could tell his eye lights had shifted into hearts already, just so grateful and wanting her to continue. Whatever she liked, he’d do it.

From her weird bottle, she squeezed out some clear goo, and then she began to spread it over his length. The moment the stroking motions started, he twitched and whined, oversensitive from never being touched before and his intense heat. “Oh sweetheart, you really are in a bad way,” she mumbled, but once he was thoroughly covered, and dripping from his tip, the human slid her panties down and put some of that goo onto herself. “Just give me a moment and you’ll feel a lot better.”

Sitting up on his elbows, Syrup watched her work herself a little, seeing her face as she zoned out a bit from rubbing her sex. With the increase in her arousing scent, and the sight of her lovely bare body, he was throbbing with need by the time she looked back to him.

“Okay, boy. Just let me do my thing.” Syrup could only nod, utterly at her mercy as she sat up on her knees and carefully guided his member into alignment with her opening. “We’re going to go slow and easy, okay? I haven’t exactly done this before.”

She….hadn’t? But she’d been so good with him and she smelled so so good. Did humans not have heat cycles? All thought ceased when she began to slide him in.

He whined and gripped the sheets again, just to keep himself from bucking into her. That might hurt her, after all, and that was not what one does with your mate. “Hah…hoo, wow, Syrup. A real one is a lot different from imaginary. Feels good, though.”

The gooey stuff she’d put on him let her slide easier, he realized, and he was so glad because he wanted to go as deep as he could. She was warm and soft inside, and there was some sort of little ring that squeezed at him as he went in further. His panting got harder as she finally slipped down to the knot at the bottom. “I’m not sure that can go in…but…oh stars, Syrup. Mmn, that is warm in there.”

This didn’t feel quite right, but he wasn’t going to…to….oh stars she started moving. Breathing slowly picking up to match his, her hips rocked against his, making him yelp and whine vocally. Eventually, after the first few rocks, he couldn’t stand it. He jerked his hips up to match her coming down and-“ah!”

He FELT the knot jolt inside her, and now it felt right. She leaned over him and moaned in pleasure, letting him take over the motion mostly. They were locked together, her gasping and calling his name while he panted and squeaked his way along. But it wasn’t very long till his whole form seized and his magic shot deep into her. Sometime in the middle of that, her body spasmed around him and it made him spurt even harder. “Syrup…oh stars…I can’t….mmn,” she let herself fall onto him, and Syrup found himself purring for a whole new reason. Not only had his heat calmed significantly now, but his mind was clearing and he realized how special this was. Neither of them had been touched before, but they’d figured things out and it had felt so good. It had to him, at least, but from the way she smiled, and her hand finding his to hold, he guessed she’d enjoyed herself, too.

He hadn’t screwed up, he felt so much better, and she was still as lovely as she’d been in his heat-addled mind. Then again, he’d always thought her beautiful, but he’d been far too shy to try and court her. This was definitely skipping ahead a bit.

He hoped she would be okay to do this again, when the swelling went down and his brother probably had a fit. At least he’d found a sweetheart of a mate, even if only for this once. Humans didn’t mate for life like skeletons did. But he didn’t mind. Being a part of her life was enough. Being this close to her was enough.


	24. Day 23: Underlust Sans (Sugar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His sweetheart's been hiding something sexy from him, and Sugar is going to find out what.
> 
> Kinks: stockings

Slipping in, Sugar purred as he opened the drawer.

His cutie hadn’t shown him their sock drawer in a while, so he had guessed they had some sort of surprise in it for him.

It wasn’t that he thought it would be JUST socks, though he really got hot over seeing those lacy things lining their legs, but this was usually where they hid anything steamy.

“And what do you think we’re doing?”

Sugar squeaked and looked around, blushing. “ehehe, you caught me.”

“Mmhm,” his human came in and locked the door. “I’m glad I did. You’re out of luck searching there and I don’t want to waste our time just looking in drawers.”

Intrigued, the skeleton met them in the center of the room and purred, “and where should I look for the sexy number I know you’re hiding from me?”

They whispered softly was they gave him a hug, “Try under my clothes~”

He quickly pulled back and yanked their pants down, making them giggle in surprise. There were black lace stockings, the pattern showing roses and skulls, with matching panties showing deep lavender flowers and black backgrounds nestled around the ivory bones. “oh darling, they’re gorgeous.”

“And you haven’t seen the top part yet~” they teased, stripping off their shirt as he nuzzled his cheekbones against their stockings.

The corset was matching, purple fabric and black lace, with a little skull charm resting right between their breasts.

“oh honey, you’re just trying to get me to rail you, huh?” Sugar stood up and purred, fingering the charm before leaning in and beginning to nip and suck on their neck.

“A-ah….Am I that obvious?” they chuckled, “That…was the intent this morning but…mmmn, work was awful so…maybe not so intense as all that?”

“mmn, alright. we’ll be sweet for your sake. for now.” Sugar was sure that, after a little while of rest after the first go around, his little kitten would perk up and want some more spicy stuff, but that was later.

For now, the skeleton backed off and offered himself, “since you let me undress you, how about a return treatment?”

They grinned and slid his jacket off slowly, stopping every so often to kiss him on the mouth softly before working on his belt. Sugar watched them, feeling the heat radiating from the jewel on his neck. It’d be hard to stay slow with how they looked, those sweet little stockings glittering in the dull light from his computer. He cooed when they freed him from the tight leather, letting the hot purple magic at his pelvis breathe.

They gave his shaft an appreciative stroke, making him hum softly, before they slid his tank top off and clung to his ribs. “Love me up, sexy bones. I’m all yours.”

Sugar picked them up and teleported them to the bed, cooing as he laid them down, “I can certainly do that. just relax.”

They lifted their hips and let him slide their panties down, rubbing their soft petals as he lined up. He loved the feeling of their stockings around his body, the lace rubbing the ecto he always had around his spine.

He felt the small gush of stickiness that meant they were ready, and Sugar purred as he pushed into them, going at a slow, relaxed pace when he started moving. “oh honey, I can feel the tension in your pussy. You really did have an awful day. my sweet mate, who treated you so bad, huh?”

“Sugar,” They whimpered, and he was upset to see them start to cry, “they made me feel stupid. Please…”

“shhh, oh darling, okay,” yeah, he’d have to wait for another day for the sexual escapades. Instead, he was going to make them feel amazing and then cuddle them for hours. “we can talk later. I have got to show you how very wrong they were. You’re so smart, and beautiful, and worth every ounce of my love and more.” He kept rolling his hips into them, purring and murmuring praise as he worked out the stress and eased them closer to a peak, “just tell me what you want. anything you want, I’ll do it.”

“can you…” they panted, both from the tears and how close they were, “can you cum inside, please? I want…want to feel your magic. It’s so much better….than being so empty.”

“of course I can, hon,” he assured, going a little faster so he could work himself up more, “I’ll fill you up nice and make sure you can feel how much I care about you. stars,” he grunted as he started feeling the heat rising in him, “how can anybody, mmn, anybody not see how hot you are? how….how your whole self just, ah, getting close, j-just shines?”

They came first, as usual, but Sugar worked them through it, biting the edge of his smile as he made sure to wait till the tail end of their walls fluttering around him to cum, flooding his magic into their body.

Even so, they were wiping tears when he was able to pay attention again, and he quickly laid beside them and pulled them close to his chest, “there we go. You satisfied?”

They nodded, and Sugar kissed them softly over and over, at every part of their face he could reach, “don’t you worry, sweetheart. whatever happened, we can talk about it later. I love you, so much.”

It took him a while, and a lot of heartfelt adoration for them to calm down, but Sugar was pleased. He’d deal with whoever hurt his lover tomorrow. Tonight he was just there to love them like they deserved.


	25. Day 24: Swaplust Sans (Boa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a seamster, Boa makes all his brother's fashion designs, and wears them! He's eager to show off his latest finished creation.
> 
> Kinks: crossdressing, overstimulation, (kinda) fem dom

Boa was so excited to show his lover the newest design from his brother.

When they came in, he was standing in the living room with a plate of cookies. “Hello dearest! How do you like my dress?”

Their eyes rove his body, taking in all the pleats, the flattering bust-line and gathered material in the back making an over-sized bow, all in baby blue and white lace. Even Boa’s signature accessory just adds to the look, having chosen a white one today. “You’re beautiful! Wow, that color just fits you so well…Boa, hon…your brother’s a genius.”

“I know, right?” Boa giggled and set the cookies on the coffee table before running over to hug them. “But you just proved what good taste you have. Mmmn, I love you so much!”

They laughed and hugged him tight, picking the smaller skeleton up and spinning him, making him giggle breathlessly. “I’ve always wanted to do that, and especially with my sweetheart in such a lovely dress. Just like a fairy-tale.”

“Well,” Boa smirked and he leaned up to kiss the underside of their chin, “Normally the princess who gets spun around doesn’t have a hard on from their handsome prince. Or maybe they do, but you can’t touch theirs. You CAN however,” he lifted up the front of the dress and showed his bare pelvis, bright neon periwinkle shaft glittering in the light, “touch this one.”

“I’ll do more than touch it,” they purred, scooping him up and getting a surprised squeal from him, “I’ll bury it in me so deep you’ll have to take an hour to find it.”

Boa was almost breathless with how excited he was, eager as he was brought to the bedroom. His lover set him down and hiked up the dress, shucking their pants and smirking, “Now show me that sweet lollipop, hon, cause I’m ready for it.”

Blushing and giggling, Boa raised his hips for them, twitching at the cool air of the room on his erection. They kissed the tip, giving it a lick before grabbing a bottle of lube and gently slicking him down. “My sweet little bones are gonna get a reward for dressing up so pretty. Do you want to go overboard today?”

That was their code for letting him get overstimulated, and Boa squealed, “Oh stars, yes please! Leave me a mess!”

Happily, they finished with the lube and began to sit on his shaft, groaning in bliss as he sank inside, “Can do, sugar. I’ll make you cum so much you’ll have to walk bowlegged.”

He whimpered in anticipation, feeling their warm body all around his tender magic, curling his toes as he looked up at them, “Sh-should I move or do you want to?”

“We’ll meet each other till you get tired,” they said decisively, starting to bounce on him, “Let me feel you.”

Boa loved his mate, so so much, and he would do anything to please them. Rocking upward as they came down, a rhythm formed and Boa was soon panting and begging for them to do more, even though he wasn’t sure what he wanted more of. They shifted on top of him, one hand supporting them as they kept rocking up and down, the other yanking his dress’s top down and threading between his ribs.

That was it, and he came as they squeezed his bones, yelping out their name. Triumphant, they kept playing with him, stroking his ribs and flexing their pelvic muscles to work him up while he was still inside them, not even pulling him out to massage him back to hardness, “That’s it, Boa, honey. Come apart for me. This is our moment, let me see all of you.”

He squirmed beneath them, gasping from each motion, already getting harder as they kept it up. Moving their hands down to his pelvis, they ran their hands up and down the wings like the edges of a steering wheel, and he was quickly bucking back upward into their motion.

They began to ride him more, teasing his coccyx and dipping their hands down into the hollow to rub the inside. He almost blacked out when they came around him, and that sent another orgasm ripping through his mind. The jewel on his throat was blazing with light, showing clearly how utterly aroused he was as they continued to make him cum over and over and over till he did actually pass out.

When he woke up, Boa was clean, in a simple shirt and pajama pants, and snuggled up on the sofa with his love. “You did so good, Boa,” they purred to him, mimicking the sounds coming from his own throat as he realized what had happened. “I got everything cleaned up and I just wiped the dress off. I don’t know the instructions for it yet, so I’ll leave that for later.” They stroked his skull and held him close to their chest, and Boa nodded, not up to speaking just yet.

He was satisfied that they liked the dress, and that he had chosen the perfect partner.


	26. Day 25: Error sans (Crash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash needs a little extra effort if he's going to be comfortable getting intimate
> 
> Kinks: sensory deprivation (touch), size queen

“Is that better?”

Crash nodded, feeling comfortable for the first time. For a glitch, his mate had great ideas.

He had a full body suit on, covering his bones save for the hole in the pelvis area so they could use it for…well, what they were trying to accomplish with this.

It was blurry thanks to the fabric over his face, but Crash could see them grinning, “Oh my gosh, you look so goofy. But I’m glad you’re comfortable.”

Getting an idea, Crash used his strings to pull them close and chuckled when they squeaked as he hugged them. There! He could hold them and not have his brain go nuts! No screaming about the texture!

“you know i-i-i-I’ve been wanting to do this for months?” he asked, carefully moving the both of them down to the nearby bed. His bed, of course, for his maximum comfort.

“I do know,” they answered, gently caressing him through the bright green fabric, “because I’ve been wanting this too. Stars, Crash, I’ve been wanting you so badly…”

“well, still no kisses but…at least we can do that silly cuddling stuff you wanted,” he teased. Some days he’d been okay with cuddling, so long as he had all his clothes on, but some days he just couldn’t. And sleeping in the same bed was a huge no, but they’d been able to share the room and have beds very close to each other.

They giggled, then gasped as his bright blue erection nudged against them. “Oh shoot, you really are eager now. Give me a second.” He was more than happy to let them shimmy out of their shorts and toss them aside.

He felt how wet they were when his tip rubbed into their warmth, purring as he slid into place.

But he noticed they didn’t react much, despite him being hilted. “is so-o-omething wrong?”

“No, no,” they blushed, “it’s just…I like it bigger?”

Crash blinked at them and said a flat, “What?”

“I love you!” they assured as they lay there, getting more and more flustered, “I just have…really kind of gotten into trying to fit bigger dildos and I’m used to things…well, bigger.”

Bigger…Crash smirked, “if you want bigger, I can do bigger.”

They didn’t have time to question him, as he pumped more magic into his construct, expanding it while still inside them. A moan came from them as he expanded, making them squirm and pant, “Ah, Crash, yes! K-keep going!”

It was fun, feeling them pull tight around his shaft, filling up their whole world without having to move. Finally, he had to stop, even if they were groaning about wanting more, “it’s fuuuuuuu-fun to tease you, but even I know the limit-imit-imit of a human body.”

With a whimper, they nodded, and Crash started to move, making them squirm more as his enhanced member slid in and out of their wide open tunnel. He had to use his hands to hold them still, letting them gasp and struggle.

It just made him more turned on when they squealed his name and their body tried to clamp down on him, feeling the muscles unable to do much against the sheer size they’d encouraged him to become. Crash felt his eye lights roll back as a wave of heat sizzled through him, and he cooed, “hope you, mmn, like big loads along with, ah, b-big dongs, cause this, mmgh, this excess m-m-m-m-magic has to release somehow.”

They nodded and gasped, and for once he didn’t mind when their legs locked around his. He pushed and thrust and got just to the edge before pounding home and giving a glitchy screech as he came.

His lover moaned and shuddered, orgasming again as he let the magic flow out and his member shrink back to normal size. It felt good, being able to stay close, to not want to jump out of his own bones just from being intimate with his little glitch.

Looking down as he let his construct dissipate, Crash cooed. His magic was glowing inside them, leaking out slowly from how open they still were and the sheer amount he’d pumped into them. “well-well-well-well, that was fun. I think the suit is a definite yes for any fuuuuuu-future ventures.”

“Crash…” they whispered his name, utterly exhausted, and he let himself fall next to them.

“and now for that cuddling I promised.” He chuckled and held them close, enjoying the limpness of their body combined with the warmth of them. And all from the comfort of his little cloth barrier between him and the hated texture of another being.


	27. Day 26: B-movietale Sans (Fang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little vampires sometimes get treats if they're good.
> 
> kinks: lingerie, fangs, vampires

Fang chuckled as he waited. His cute human was in the closet, preparing an outfit for him, and he was sitting cross legged on the bed.

He was so glad to have his precious night owl mate, someone who was as active at night as he was. Being a vampire wasn’t easy on the surface, but they made it feel that way.

And now, as they stepped out of the closet, he felt a warm weight drop into his pelvis. Shoot, they were beautiful.

A white lace corset with soft pink accents in it, hugging their frame and slipping down to the delicate matching panties, flowery whorls just touching their hips in a perfect fit. The thigh high stockings were clipped to them with gold-ended straps, and all of it was accented with a sheer white negligee.

“Do you like it?” they murmured, unsure of themselves and blushing. He’d call them virginal if he didn’t know better. But oh did it feel like he was seeing them for the first time all over again.

“you’re a vision, babe,” he replied reverently, already able to see the glow from his shorts in his peripheral. “the word angelic comes to mind.”

They smiled but covered their face. Well, he couldn’t have that. So they were swiftly captured with blue magic and pulled to the bed, the momentum landing them in his arms as they dropped onto the covers. Laughing, they uncovered their face and smiled up at him, making him coo to them, “now you’re just being cute.”

“No you,” was their only reply.

He started to nuzzle their neck and ask, “is it okay if I mark you up? you look good enough to eat.” It felt wonderful to gently scrape his fangs against their skin, and oh if he could just bite down…

“Yeah. I um…I got some special detergent doctors use just to make sure the blood can come out.” Oh boy, he loved this little human.

And now he was hungry on top of horny.

Fang bit down, eagerly drinking the blood that poured into his mouth, making his lover moan as the magic kept their blood flowing and turned the pain to pleasure. Sadly, he couldn’t fill up on it, but he could get enough to keep him going and make them a little woozy and sensitive.

When he was done with his meal, Fang used healing magic to close the bite on their neck, just enough to leave a faint mark. He loved it, seeing all the little circles where he’d fed from them littering their neck and arms. Everyone in the monster community could see exactly whose they were, and that they shouldn’t be looking with anything but platonic feelings.

They sighed softly, stroking his cheekbone and smiling, “I always feel so much better when I feed you, hon.”

Chuckling softly, Fang began to unclip their stockings from their panties as he pulled them down, “and I always feel better when I’m full of your love. So let me return the favor.”

Their cute little body was warm and ready for him, Fang easily sliding himself into place and starting a slow gentle rocking. He loved hearing the little noises they made, since his human was rather quiet during coitus, because each one was a rare gem of encouragement that he was good at pleasing them.

He’d learned them by now, making them gasp and squirm feeling the shift in their stockings as they curled their toes and seeing them gripping the sheets beneath them. Now that he was getting regular feedings from actual blood, Fang had no problems working hard to make sure they came first, and soon enough he felt and heard them peak, whimpering like a dog as their inner walls spasmed.

That let him know it was okay to let himself loose and after a little more thrusting, Fang grunted and pushed into them as far as he could.

After all, he said he’d fill them with his love, didn’t he?

Satisfied and a little winded, Fang dropped carefully onto their chest, keeping himself inside to enjoy the warmth. “that feel good?”

“Amazing,” they answered softly, still shaky from their orgasm and weakly lacing their fingers with his.

“good,” cuddling in, Fang purred softly. “let’s rest a minute before we get cleaned up?”

“No complaints here,” was the answer, and the two of them went quiet to recover in their own minds.


	28. Day 27: classic Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a period romance, so intriguing
> 
> kinks: maid/butler, Tentacles

You weren’t ashamed of your tryst in the least.

Young master Serif was by far the only person on this earth that had satisfied you and he was truly the most caring person you’d ever met.

But the two of you couldn’t be open with your relationship until he was officially named master of the house. Only two more years and he would be granted the title of Lord, and could do as he liked. Until then, you both met in secret, in the hidden chamber behind the library’s north wall.

This is where you waited now, your maid’s uniform discarded and the silken nightgown you wore, only on nights you spend with him, draping over your body in cool comfort.

He appeared at the bedside in a small ‘pop’ noise, and he was already in his night clothes. “hey there, beautiful.”

You were soon swept into his arms as he threw himself onto the bed, the both of you giggling and snuggling close, his bones warm and surprisingly comfortable to lean on.

His malleable skull nuzzled your hair, soft boney kisses on your forehead, “are you ready for the treat I’ve been working on for you, love?”

You sigh and hold him tight, “Please, show me, Sans?”

Eye lights soft and warm, he nods and slowly sheds his clothes. You’re astounded to see bright blue tendrils sprout from his spine to match the slowly rising erection at his pelvis. “what do you think? They’re pretty easy to hold things with, and I’d love to see how they feel on that lovely soft skin of yours.”

Just the idea has made you shudder in anticipation, and your face colored softly, “I couldn’t imagine anything better, honestly.”

An eager tilt came to his permanent smile, and Sans climbed over, sliding your nightgown up to your waist, the tentacles he’d sprouted caressing your thighs and cheeks. They were smooth and warm, the small tingling you associated with his magic now in so many places on you. Sans leaned down and began to kiss the tender skin around your chest and neck, letting you stroke his skull as those heavenly appendages explored your body.

A soft squeeze at your ankle, a silky texture winding its way between your fingers, and his chalky bones against you, all of it combining to make a state of euphoric arousal. “Sans please….”

“you want me inside?”

“Mmhm,” you had to ask, your petals stinging with the need for him.

He nuzzled into your neck as he lines up and dips into your folds, the familiar and welcome sensation of him filling you up absolutely divine. “do you know how hard it is for me to see you in your uniform every day? how much I want to pull you aside and do this to you up that sweet, fluffy skirt?”

“Sans,” you moan, the idea making you shiver and squeeze around him.

His tentacles are rubbing over your chest, teasing your nipples and making you arch into his thrusts. “that’s it, call to me. I want to know that when we get married, nobody will ever be able to tell me you don’t care for me.”

You writhed under him, feeling each tendril holding tight or stroking as your skin became more sensitive.

He pushed into you and you came, clamping onto him and causing his own coil to break, magic flooding into your body as the two of you panted and groaned tiredly.

Sans purred as he cuddled into you when he was able to move again, slumping beside you as his magic disappeared. “I love you,” he said tiredly, closing his sockets.

“And,” you had to swallow and wet your throat a bit, “I love you.”


	29. day 28: Underlust Papyrus (Charm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just because he's tiny doesn't mean he can't be a great lover!
> 
> underlust papyrus x male reader
> 
> Kinks: macro/micro, cum inflation

Your tiny lover was so sweet.

Despite being the same size as your shaft, he was rubbing his whole body against it, letting you feel his own arousal as it glowed and shifted between his body and yours.

Never in your life did you think you’d be having sex with someone so very small. But Charm loved you, you loved him, and by stars he knew how to work you even without being your size.

He was panting and warm against you, making your cock twitch and your coil tighten as he moved. He even moaned every so often, and you felt him cum repeatedly, the little tingles of his pink magic sinking into your skin.

“Charm…close,” You murmured, taking all your willpower not to move or use your own hands to speed things along.

“Oh darling, yes please!” He slipped down and began to lick and suck on the tip, eye lights heart shaped and the jewel on his sternum glowing bright as he purred, “Let me taste your love~”

That was too much, and you came just as he fitted his mouth over the opening. Why did he do this? He KNEW how much you had a kink for talk like that, and still he did it and put himself right in the line of fire.

Opening your eyes as you ease down from the high, you see him sitting back against one of your ankles, covered in jizz, but also cradling a very full belly. His whole body seemed overwhelmed by the bright pink orb that sat wedged between ribs and pelvis.

“Charm? Honey, are you okay? You didn’t have to try to swallow it….” You were worried. He was just so small, and you didn’t want him to hurt himself trying to please you.

He hiccuped and nodded, seeming dazed and unable to move, “I-I’m fine, love….ooh, but so full. You’re such,” he covered his mouth for a moment, “such a prolific lover. Stars, and I didn’t even get it all…”

You gently pick him up in both hands, feeling how hot and tight the membrane of his stomach is against your skin, “Well, please, let me at least get you cleaned up. You shouldn’t move too much like this, I don’t think…” You’d never forgive yourself if your sweet skeleton hurt himself like this.

“Thank you, love,” he whined, shaking a little as his fullness rubbed against his bones, making him cum again. “ah, please? I can’t….I can’t stop myself…”

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you,” you gently ran water in the sink in your bathroom, getting it just a little warm before gently laying your hand into the stream, letting it pool up around Charm as your free hand carefully cleaned your seed off him.

He hummed and gasped, orgasming a few more times from the tender touch and pressure on his pelvis, but he never looked unhappy, just dazed and extra cuddly against your fingers. It was…well, it was lewd, but absolutely adorable, and knowing how happy you’d made him….that was quite satisfying in itself.


	30. Day 29: Horrorfell Sans (Pepper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some workplace drama and spice
> 
> kinks: workplace, also featuring: upskirt, bara

Well, today was the day.

You were going to be fired, you just knew it.

It wasn’t that you did a bad job, but your boyfriend, whose shop you worked in, had been getting so jumpy and had snapped at you this morning when you opened up.

The other employees assured you that he was probably just having a bad day, since he never had done this before, but it was hard to think that when his irritated, unintentional laughter echoed from his office.

Pepper was usually a big softy, literally, despite being from such a rough past. He had never snapped like he did today…and usually when his injury triggered him to laugh, it was just quiet chuckles or giggles, not these rough, harsh ones you could hear through the whole store.

It worried you, more than him calling you back alone.

He locked the door behind you and you almost started to cry. He was going to break up with you, fire you, tell you to move out of your shared house, something.

“babe, ahahah, shit, I just, heeheehee,” He almost couldn’t stop laughing and you kept quiet, knowing it was easier for him to work through it alone than get interrupted. “shit, I wanna fuck you in here.”

Wait what?

“Pepper?” you blushed, but you were utterly confused. “I thought you were mad at me?”

“no! stars, hahahahaa, stars no,” He got up and knelt next to you, looking more like your boney teddy bear than he had all day today, “I was just, ehehe, was just so nervous about, hahah, about askin’ ya to…y’know, do it here…with people around out there. Heeeheeheehee, I’m so sorry I made ya upset an’…oh wow, I was, ahah, was a jerk this morning. Sorry.”

Relief made your tears finally fall and you nuzzled into the unbroken section of his skull, “Pepper, you dork, don’t scare me like that again. I thought you wanted to break up or fire me or something.”

“nooooo,” he almost whined, picking you up in one fluid movement and hugging you tight against his soft, ecto padded chest and belly, “I’d never, ahahah, never want ya to leave, babe. no sir.”

You could have just sank into his embrace if you weren’t still thinking about what he’d said, “but you do want to have sex right now.”

“uh….” Now it was his turn to blush, “yeah…b-but only if you’re okay with that! an’ we’ll be real quiet? Maybe?”

“okay,” you were just so happy he hadn’t been upset with you. You didn’t want to be a problem in his already complicated landscape.

Pepper purred, kissing you softly as he slid his hand up your skirt, pulling down your panties till he could fling them aside. The sound of him undoing his zipper made you shiver, and you felt the cool air of his office hit your damp core.

That coolness was replaced by warmth as his hot red magic pushed upward, and Pepper sat on the chair he’d pulled you out of, easing you down onto his length with a soft smirk.

You’d never get used to those soft laughs he made when he got worked up, the sounds and vibrations you could feel through his belly making you have to bite your lip to keep from moaning. Stars, he was so thick, stretching you open all the way down.

“remember, hon, we’re tryin’ ta, heehee, ta be quiet,” He cooed, then began to move you up and down himself. He was strong, all monsters were, but it always amazed you how effortless it was. You clung to Pepper’s arms as you felt him thrusting into you over and over, your skirt slowly riding up higher and higher.

You keep one hand over your mouth, finding it hard to stay silent as your breathing quickens and his magic tingles deep inside you, the fast pace of being bounced driving your eyes closed as you get closer and closer to falling apart.

Pepper grunts and adjusts his hips, now driving into you at a new angle and hitting a spot inside you that makes you gasp behind your hand as it sends you tumbling over the edge. But he doesn’t stop, and you try so hard not to scream as he finally slams into you and fills you up with liquid magic.

Smiling lazily, he fixes your hair idly for a moment, letting the both of you calm down before he lets his cock vanish and sets you gently back on your feet. “take your undies, hehehe, and get, haha, get yourself cleaned up before ya go back, hon. Love ya.”

You dazedly nod and pick up your panties from a corner before wobbling out to the employee bathroom to get back to working shape.


	31. Day 30: Horrorfell Sans (Pepper) and Swap Papyrus (Honey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our little trio are back to have some more fun
> 
> kinks: threesome, also featuring: multitasking ecto (forming both parts at once), praise, and some body worship

Pepper was so ready.

He’d get to have a night with both his lovers and he was so happy he couldn’t stop laughing, at least more than usual anyway.

Cooing as he sat down, Pepper watched his lovers get undressed and wiggled his feet. They were so handsome, so pretty, so nice to look at. It made his soul flutter to see them and listen to them tease each other.

“so I get the middle, right?” Honey smirked as he got his pants and undies down, only to get a flick on the head from the human.

“No! We’re going to let Pepper take the middle. This is his birthday sex, after all!” They giggled.

Yeah, the three of them didn’t care, they had sex all the time, but it was his birthday and they were doing this special for him tonight.

When the other two were undressed, joining him in nakedness, Pepper lay down on the bed and asked, “uh, so how, ehehe, how should I make my equipment?”

“make both, cherry pie, and let us take it from there,” Honey looked him over and flushed orange, already at half mast, “dang it, why do you just get sexier every time?”

“Cause both of you are unfairly at the advantage because magic,” Replied their human, sliding up to Pepper’s side and cuddling into him. “I can’t change my body around like you two lucky duckies.”

“aw, hon,” Pepper purred, turning on his side and doing as Honey had instructed, making both giving and receiving parts, “you’re beautiful all the time though. we just, eheheh, we just can shift stuff, you get to stay hot 24/7.”

“flattery will get ya everywhere,” Honey agreed, pinching the pad of ecto flesh that made up Pepper’s butt. That got him a squeak and a slight lifting his thighs. “there you go. ooh and you’re already drippy for me.”

That made Pepper blush. He couldn’t help it; he always made a very wet vagina out of habit, not really in control of the moisture level. Meanwhile, the human’s soft little hands were around his dick, rubbing it softly as they whispered sweet silliness to him, about how sweet they thought he was, how they loved being hugged up close to him, how cuddling with him made them feel so safe and loved.

Honey got in on the praise, too, even as he slid up inside Pepper, saying how good a lover he was, how he adored having someone to squeeze when their human went to work (since they both worked from home).

Having both of them plying him with positivity made Pepper giggle and pant, getting worked up and unintentionally pulse his walls around Honey.

“Ah, you’re already so eager, Pepper, dear,” their human cooed, and then they carefully slid him into their hot flower, “We don’t want you cumming without me. Here we go.”

Pepper purred and nuzzled them, holding on tight as Honey started thrusting into him, in turn making Pepper push into their softness.

“geeze, pep, you, mmmn, get tighter on me?” Honey mumbled as he moved, stroking every inch just perfectly. “feels so good.”

“h-honey,” Pepper groaned, “oh geeze, hahaha, you’re doin’ everything, ooh, so right. you, too, babe.”

They nodded and moaned, rocking into him to get deeper and clinging to his belly, face buried in the thick ecto-flesh as they chased the high, “Pepper, you’re so good….”

It was heady, having both his lovers moaning his name, knowing he was pleasing them as much as they pleased him. Enough of that and he began to drift into a haze, just rocking forward and back into both of them, giggling occasionally through his panting breaths, hands kneading their human’s hair and side as he held them, feeling Honey’s hands on him doing the same.

He almost choked when Honey came, filling his body with warmth, causing him to come apart as well. Their human gasped as he emptied into them, and Honey hissed softly with need with the fluttering of Pepper’s inner walls.

Pepper whimpered as the movement kept on, both still rubbing against his body that was now oh so sensitive.

“C’mon, Pepper, go again. I know you can do it,” The human whimpered, the only one who had yet to climax. Of course he wouldn’t leave them hanging like that, and Honey seemed to have no intention of letting Pepper stop either.

So he kept going, building quickly to another release as Honey dove into him with increased speed and the vibrations made their sweet human cry out for them as they finally hit their high. Pepper gave a sharp cackle as he hit his second orgasm, squirting from his vag and gushing from his dick as the stronger sensations went through him.

Honey let go of another load, and finally, the trio came to a stop.

“that a good, huff, good birthday present?” Honey asked, winded as he pulled out and went into cuddle mode.

“so good,” Pepper groaned back, letting his everything on his pelvis disappear. “babe? you with us?”

“Mmmhm,” their human hummed, holding their legs together and sighing happily, “Thank you for, for sticking through till I could, mngh, could cum, too.” They could barely adjust themselves, Pepper could feel it in the stiffness of their movements.

“we’d be pretty rude lovers,” Honey had to wet his mouth a bit, “to cum without letting you get one.”

“next time you get middle,” Pepper kissed their forehead gently, liking the idea of making a triangle of themselves somehow. But that was for another day. Right now they were going to rest and cuddle and probably go to sleep just like this.


	32. Day 31: Bad Sans Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mage (Nightmare), Crash (Error), Deca (Cross), Red (Fell), and Chain (Horror) are all taking a turn on the Cloister express (even if she didn't expect this on halloween of all days)
> 
> kinks: cum inflation, oviposition, slight voyeurism, heat cycle, first time, multiple partners, and some slight suspension
> 
> warning, there is some pain involved, but nobody is truly hurt or upset in any way

“so what do we do now?” Red asked as they stood, looking at Cloister.

She was sitting there in her angel costume, tied up in Crash’s strings, with line of Mage’s slime over her mouth. Red was behind her, gently petting her skull to try and keep her calm. It wasn’t exactly her fault she was at his house when the “bad sans club”, or whatever the hell Mage was calling it now, showed up.

He never agreed to be in this club, Mage sort of forced the issue before he made up with Archer, and none of them were exactly happy with each other.

Chain rolled his eye and picked Cloister up gently, his stuck on devil horns and shoddy red pants and shirt looking a little comical, “we take this off her and let her get on with Halloween.”

Crash hissed, “no-o-o-o! we hardly get to see her as it is! I’m not giving her baaaaaaaaaaa-back to classic just yet.” He looked a little silly in his white rabbit onesie, but it made more sense with the fact that, somewhere out there, Splash was a magician.

Mage chuckled and floated up to where she was in Chain’s arms, smirking, “now now, we haven’t exactly told her why we want her to stay.”

“’snot that hard ta guess, mage,” Red huffed, his pharaoh costume shifting as he stood next to Chain. “we all know you’re in whatever the heck kinda heat something like you has cause archer is, too. he’d never miss out on Halloween and all the happy kids around. ‘s like a complete affirmation of his purpose or somethin’.”

Cloister leaned against Chain’s chest and relaxed. She knew they’d make sure she was safe, no matter what went down.

Mage glared at Red, but shrugged, “yeah, so? Just because I’m analytical doesn’t mean I don’t have a body under all this glop.” The wizard hat on his head drooped a little as he moved. “and she did say to you she’d like to have us all around, right? a few weeks ago when you told her about our little group?”

“you fucker, you’ve been spying on me!” Red growled, but Crash held him back.

“no, actually IIIIII-I’ve been watching everybody, and I’ve told you that before.” Crash sighed as Red calmed down. “mage hangs out with me sometimes and he was there when that came up on the feed.”

Chain smiled and nuzzled Cloister’s head, careful of the little wire halo she had on, “well, at least we know she likes us, right?”

“uh, that’s obvious,” Deca, who hadn’t spoken up yet, piped up, “I mean, she’s never said a bad word to any of us. Except, y’know, when mage is being a jerk.”

“only you can say that and not die, deca,” Mage raised a browbone at him, and got a sheepish smile.

Sighing, Crash removed his strings and offered, “why don’t we see if she’ll cooperate first and go from there? I might be a deee-destoryer of worlds but I’m not hear-ar-artless. Or irredeemable, I suppose.”

Cloister seemed more relaxed now that her arms weren’t tied, and Mage slid a tendril over her mouth, getting rid of his slime. “Ugh, that stuff is very sticky. Why was tying me up your first instinct?”

“used to being instantly rejected,” Mage replied, “with extreme violence.”

“Oh,” Cloister gave Chain a pat as a cue to set her down. “Well, I can understand that, but it was still rude. Especially since I would have said yes to helping you out with your heat.”

“wait,” Mage perked up and his tendrils flopped down to the floor, “so you don’t mind? You’ll do it?”

“you expected an angel to say no?” Red snickered.

Deca’s werewolf ears slid on his skull a little as he blushed and asked, “uh…d-does that mean you want us to leave or…?”

She blinked, “Why would you leave? I thought this was going to be a group thing? otherwise why would Mage have brought you.”

Crash blinked, gave himself a flick on the cheek, then grinned, “nope, I’m awaaaa-wake. This is real.”

Cloister laughed, and Red purred as he hugged her from behind, “did you guys not know our cute lady loves a good party? Oh, right, you weren’t there that night.”

Mage pushed Red away, pulling Cloister against him, “and that’s enough chatter. Bed, now.”

A blush and a laugh was Cloister’s only response, and Red sighed, “guess we can use my room. Bro was gonna make me do laundry after tonight anyway.”

The group made their way back, and Cloister was flung onto the mattress with a soft “oof!”

Mage snaked one of his tendrils under her robe, smiling, “ooh, a bare angel? So steamy.”

“I only had my dark ones clean!” She gasped as he started teasing over her body under the costume, adding two more tendrils as he shucked his pants.

“plus,” Red commented as everybody found a place to sit and some cards from a drawer, “I may or may not have wanted a private party later.”

Cloister blushed deeply, but didn’t have time to think about it as Mage yanked her dress up and pushed deep into her with a squelch.

Mage purred and thrust steadily, “stars, it’s been so long since I had a partner…too long. Mmn, you’re squeezing me so nice.”

She gasped and gripped Red’s sheets, surprised from how his dark magic tingled and coaxed more sensitivity from her inner walls.

Deca watched and blushed, pulling his scarf higher on his face as he tried to concentrate on the card game in spite of the very obvious intimacy just a few feet away.

The tendrils were roaming all over her body, and Cloister cooed as they circled and squeezed at her breasts, the tapered ends teasing her nipples. Meanwhile Mage was groaning as he pounded into her. “no wonder, mmn, the others love you so much. you’re the perfect, ah, perfect fit.”

“not just that, though,” Chain added as he put down a set of four twos, “she’s actually caring on top of that. feeds me and my brother, our buddies…we like her.”

That didn’t seem to matter much to Mage as he got close to the edge and pushed himself, moving faster as his tendrils writhe. Cloister squeaks and squeezes around him as she hits her high, and Mage growls as he rams as deep as he can before letting loose.

Red purrs as he watches her lower stomach fill up with darkness, the whole little pouch inside her pushing outward a bit with how much Mage is giving her. “when are you gonna be done, mage? I wanna turn.”

“you can g-g-g-go last. You’ve already had pleeeeee-enty of turns before we got here,” Crash quipped back, setting down four queens.

Mage was still for a moment, then he seemed to recover and sighed, “alright, crash can go next, but I’ll need another go or two to make sure I get rid of my heat. But I’ll wait till the end. And don’t,” He glared at the other boys, “you dare let anything come out of her. she’s keeping all of it in no matter what.”

They all nodded, and Crash got up, unzipping his suit all the way down to the crotch. He was bare underneath, red bones and a small blue ectobelly clear as day.

“the heck did you go nude under there for?” Red was incredulous.

Shrugging as his glowing blue shaft materialized, “it was too ho-ho-ho-hot otherwise. Plus the material feels nice,” Crash moved in and planted himself deep inside, “and mage, you’rrrrrrrre a jerk. your magic’s cold as ice.”

“to you maybe,” Mage grinned as Cloister groaned and put a pillow over her face. “to her it’s probably very warm indeed.”

Still, Crash pouted as he began to rock, snickering when she came again quickly, “aw, and she’s so sen-en-ensitive, too. that’s cute.” He used his strings to pull the pillow away, “no hiding. Let ussssssss see your face.”

Deca gave a soft whimper as he heard Cloister moan and the soft slapping noise of her ectoflesh against Crash’s, and Chain touched his shoulder softly, “you doin’ okay, deca?”

“I’m just…” he pulled his scarf down a little and showed the deep purple blush on his cheekbones, “I…I’ve never had sex before and this is…really turning me on. It’s awkward.” Chain was big, impressive, Deca trusted him to be kind. Unlike Crash or Mage.

“oh. yeah that makes sense,” Chain’s big hand gave Deca’s skull a soft pat, “you can go next if you want to get it over with.”

“N-no I….” he looked at Cloister and his eye lights turned to small hearts, “I’d rather go after everyone else. Uh…let’s just say I have my reasons.”

“okie dokie, and congrats in advance on a milestone,” Deca smiled up at him and nodded. He didn’t feel so out of place now.

Cloister was rolling her eye lights back in her head as she had to ride another orgasm, feeling Crash’s cock rubbing against her g spot just the right way even though he wasn’t trying. She preferred to keep quiet during the act, not talking much, but Crash just kept talking dirty.

“that’s i-i-i-it, cloister, take it alllllllll in,” he was smirking and looking a little crazed, “you’re going to be our-r-r-r-r plaything tonight. Such a pretty do-o-oll.”

His red and yellow fingers were clutching at her pelvis, bracing himself against her with each thrust as she tried not to make noise.

Crash finally made a strangled noise and pushed deep inside as he shot out, and Chain began to blush as he stomach bulged that much more, “i think I’ll go next. She just…looks so good right now…”

“chain’s got a fetish~” Red teased, and Chain pushed him slightly, making him laugh. “not like I don’t like seein’ her like this. dang, I’d try and fill’er up by myself if I had the chance. She just looks so right when she’s all big.”

This was too much for Deca and he pulled the hood up on his jacket and knocked his wolf ears off, hiding under his scarf. He was not going to come out until it was his turn.

Crash’s strings went around Cloister’s knees and lifted her hips upward as he left her, purring, “all yours, chaiiiiiiiin. Try to keep her like that so she doesn’t leak on-on-on you.”

The large skeleton chuckled and shifted his pants down till his deep maroon construct could pop free of them, “easy, cloister. We’re going to be slow and sweet about this. try to relax.”

She sighed as he pushed in, very slowly and waiting for her to adjust to his girth before moving again. A gentle giant, that was Chain to her, and her own purrs made the others look over, slightly jealous.

“why does she like you so much?” Mage asked, almost pouting.

“because,” Chain rubbed his hand gently over her poofy stomach and felt her tension easing, “I’m treating her like a woman and not a sex toy. You have to connect with a mate, after all…”

“you think of her as a mate?” Red was a little surprised. “didn’t take you for the sentimental type.”

Cloister was looking up at Chain and smiling, and he felt his soul flutter, “well, yeah. she’s always been good to me, and this isn’t our first time together so…she’s my mate, for sure.”

“how sickeningly sweet,” Mage made a gagging noise, “now take your turn and let the other two go so I can get back to relieving my problem.”

Chain just hummed and kept rubbing his hands gently over Cloister’s body, letting her relax despite him thrusting into her, purring with her, “wow, it’s so nice to have everyone be so quiet for us, huh? makes it so much easier to make love together.”

Cloister giggled, but it got cut off with a whine as she came again. This just made Chain smile, not stopping, “alright, that was good. you can do that any time you feel like it. it’s alright.”

Red just sighed, watching this tender moment and blushing. He was too rough to be sweet like Chain was right now, but he hoped Cloister and him had fun. He liked her, would love to court her more seriously, but saying she was his mate out loud like that….it was scary to think of. That kind of talk got someone killed in his world.

It took a while for Chain to reach his climax, especially since he had to work Cloister through another one in between. But when he did, he warned her, “get ready, hon.”

She did, and when he started spurting out, she moaned his name so sweetly that the other guys had to squirm. Keeping himself in, Chain gave her a little more body rubs before he pulled out, “that was wonderful, cutie pie. Thank you.”

Red huffed and got up, “why don’tcha love on her while I’m busy, chain? She’s bein’ a good girl so she should get some of that mushy fluffy stuff.”

“Only,” she swallowed thickly to wet her throat, “Only if you join in after you’re done.”

He hadn’t expected her to talk, much less ask for cuddles from HIM, too. But it made him happy, “whatever ya say, dollface. Now buckle in cause I ain’t near as sweet as our big baby.”

Chain didn’t mind being called a baby. It was just Red’s way, to be rough and a little rude. That was fine. He let Cloister rest her head on his legs, the pillow between her and his bones, and he rubbed her shoulders as Red started to thrust. Cloister’s cheekbones were round little cherries, and she had excess magic beading on her skull, making her halo slip despite the tape. While Red was busy, grunting up a storm from the effort, Chain fixed her halo, uncrumpled her wings from beneath her, and massaged her breasts gently from over her dress.

“g-geeze it’s getting, mmmn, getting harder to stay tough with you,” Red panted as he worked, catching Cloister’s eye lights following him. “babe, you…mmn, you’re everythin’ worth stayin’ alive for. Can’t say it, hah, any other way.”

Well, Cloister seemed pleased enough, “I love you, angh! Love you, too, Red.” She couldn’t tease him right now, though, feeling another coil inside her flinging apart. Stars how was it always so hot when she came? Her whole body felt like it was on fire, especially the swirling magic in her womb, black and a glittering blue and dark maroon muddling around.

Red hissed as he gave a few last frantic thrusts before cumming, his bright red magic joining the swirl and making such a stark difference, even with her own ecto being a much softer red.

Sighing with satisfaction, Red removed himself and sat against the wall next to her, holding her hand, “you good?”

“Mmhm,” she squeezed his hand and smiled.

Hearing the quiet, Deca uncovered his face and shakily was pushed up and over by Mage and Crash, who were doing their best to continue the game of Go Fish while ignoring the love fest.

He nervously unbuckled his pants, losing his tail and thus ending his costume, but he smiled, “u-um, thank you in advance. I uh…I hope you’re okay with eggs?”

Everyone looked at Deca and he whined, “I told you guys my timeline was weird!”

Cloister gave him a smile and said encouragingly, “I don’t mind, Deca. Just do what you want.”

Nodding, he carefully rubbed his pelvis against hers, his shaft having a large opening on the end and slipping inside once he manually lined it up with her entrance. Deca whined, going in deeper quickly till he met the end, “o-oh wow, here we go. y-your body is so warm and squeezing me!”

Mage laughed and Crash chuckled, but Cloister cooed to him, “That’s because you feel good inside me, Deca. Please, keep going!”

He nodded and began to thrust very slowly, whimpering. “the uh, the goo should…should come soon. mmmn, yeah real soon” Curling his hips up into her, Deca grunted as his magic gushed out, opening her up more letting his long shaft go into the swirling magic inside. “and now th-the eggs! Oh geeze there’s so many…”

Red and Chain were watching, curious, and Cloister was panting as she held on to them both, getting close to another orgasm as a round lump slipped up Deca’s shaft and rolled into her. The purple egg was the same shape as a chicken’s, but slightly larger, and it was soon followed by another. And another.

Cloister cried out in bliss when the fourth egg slid in, her clenching making it shoot out and hit the back of her pocket. She purred softly and whined as the eggs kept pushing in, taking up more space and coming with more gushes of magic, making her orgasm over and over again until she looked pregnant and Deca seemed to be done.

“that was,” Deca was shaking a bit, “that was…amazing. I’m done.” He pulled out and Mage rushed forward.

He planted himself deep into her and grinned at Chain and Red, “get lost. I’m going to have my time and you’re distractions.”

Red and Chain both gave Cloister a kiss, then got up an sat by Crash. Deca was flat on the floor nearby, rattling softly as he came down from the feeling of his first sex.

Mage set his pace as if he’d never stopped before, and Cloister whimpered as tears formed in her sockets. She had been stimulated so much, and now that Deca’s magic was wearing off, the cramps of her inner parts closing up were getting a bit painful.

This did nothing but spur the nightmare on, Mage growling through an orgasm and keeping his momentum, not even pausing. His heat was bad this time, but he got a lot of satisfaction from making Cloister’s body bend to his will and be his relief.

He went three rounds more, making her openly sob as the cramping got to its worst and Mage’s tip kept slamming into the painful places, before he’d finally had enough, backing off with a smirk, “well, I didn’t intend to cause pain, but your tears are very lovely, much like the rest of you.”

Red, Chain, and Deca rushed to her side as Crash snapped his fingers, letting her knees loose as he followed Mage with their clothes as he left. Chain pulled her into a leaning position against his stomach and Red began wiping tears away.

“you gonna be okay, doll? What happened?” Red was torn between being furious and scared.

“just….cramping so bad and…” she hiccuped and held her stomach, which had also begun to throb, “he kept hi-itting the cramping spot. I wanted the sex but couldn’t, mmmn, can’t deal with this…this pain.”

“Oh no,” Deca blushed and quickly put his pants back on before kneeling and beginning to gently rub his hands over her belly with healing green magic making them glow, “I’m so sorry, I completely forgot that side effect. I was so nervous, I’m dumb and so sorry, Cloister. This will make the cramps go away.”

Sighing in relief that she hadn’t been traumatized, Chain purred as Red cuddled into his lap next to Cloister so they could be closer. The three men would stay with her the rest of the night, not stopping their gentle care till the pain left and they were sure she was deep asleep.


End file.
